Pride & Prejudice
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: A connection is sparked between a free spirited Caroline and a proud Niklaus Mikealson. He finds himself falling for her despite her class. Can he overcome his pride and can she look past her own prejudice?- Klaroline P&P AU
1. Chapter I

**Hey! I finally finished this! I wrote this and published it years ago but I deleted it for reasons unknown because I'm regretting deleting it. But It's finally finished. It will have four parts. For those of you who have read...no harm in re-reading and reviewing. It's 3am, I'm sleepy and I wanted to re-write it but I kinda wanna publish it too! In three days I'll update and in two days the next chapter and so on. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Caroline sat under the tree, not too far from her home, curled up with her little black diary as she readies herself to write her thoughts.

She breathed in and out with a smile. She loves the outdoors and nothing in this world smells as natural as nature. The tree she sits under is the only peace and quiet she can find within close walking distance. She's been going there for as long as she can remember. Her home looks big and spacious and from afar, it may seem peaceful...

But I dare you to step closer, to reach the doors and even step inside. Her mother will pull you in and never let you leave, especially if you're a handsome wealthy man, who has no wife or intended. Caroline pities those men. Her mother often turns into a force to be reckoned with when it comes to the marriage of her children.

She shook her head and returned her attention to the little black book and the feather in her hand as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mama is at it again. You would think she would take time to cherish her daughters, after just giving away one of her eldest to a well known Doctor from Kent. Yet she is searching for new and single men to marry her daughters off to. They say I'm just like her, active, cheerful and so full of life and light, always on her toes, never slowing and never stopping. At times, I often wonder if it is meant as a compliment or an insult._

_She's ranting to our father about the Mikaelson's from Pemberly. Apparently, the two second eldest sons, and their sister Lady Rebekah of Rosing arrived in Longbourn two days ago. My poor mama stressed on the fact that he has two older daughters yet to be married. I swore I saw my papa flinch at her words but it could have just been her eyes deceiving her. Mama followed papa around the house, stating the importance of her daughters and the Mikaelson's being introduced to each other._

_I always believed that papa was mocking mama with his smirks when she stressed but I soon realized that I was wrong. Papa was amused. Not because of how invested she was into marrying off all of his daughters but because apparently, he had already spoken with one of the Mikaelson men and personally received invitations to the dance next week, where the Mikaelson's will be formerly introduced to the town._

_Never had I seen my poor mama so angry at papa._

_April and Hayley are excited. They are arguing on who gets to wear the prettiest ribbons and what shoes to wear. Katherine and I are equally nonchalant about it. We have been used as dolls to model for eligible bachelors at an early age of fourteen, for the sole purpose of grabbing the attention of a suitable husband to be. I never understood how women can go on with their lives knowing how men saw them, only as a future wives and nothing more._

_The man I will marry will not be like the others. He will see me as an equal. Not just his wife or the mother of his children but a person, a woman, a woman who has my own thoughts and my own mind, a woman who can be just as accomplished as any man. He will be handsome and a perfect gentleman. He will respect my family, especially my mama and papa, he might even love them as his own, but most of all, he will be a good man, in his mind and heart._

_I can only hope there is such a man in this cruel world... _

"Caroline! Caroline!" she heard the high pitch sound of her mother's voice. She looked up just in time to see her mama quickly make her way to the bridge and stare straight at her.

"Go help your sisters, you can read later" Elizabeth yelled from where she stood and quickly turned around.

Caroline merely smiled and shook her head before closing her book and held it close to her safely before running off towards her mother. Maybe she can write some more throughout the bickering.

She loved writing in her diary. She always wanted to tell someone about her day, but Katherine always got bored with her rather quickly and the others were always too caught up in each other to care.

So she tells her diary about her day and it listens. She writes about everything and anything in there, her thoughts and feelings about everything that happened throughout the day. No one dared to read that diary to face her wrath and she was glad for it. She had caught Katherine reading one time but never mentioned it to her and allowed her to read. She always believed that Katherine never cared about her but that vision made her doubts disappear. It actually made her smile.

Caroline Forbes was the daughter of Bill and Elizabeth Forbes. Their family is well known mostly for their beautiful daughters. Caroline had a total of six siblings, Alexi, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, April and Hayley. She loved them all equally and wholeheartedly.

Alexi and Elena have already been married. Bonnie and Hayley were adopted. It was not like Liz to find a child left for dead and do nothing about it. Bonnie was abandoned on the road one night but Hayley was different. Mama knew Hayley's birth parents well. They didn't want her so mama took her as her own. They left the town the next day and never returned.

It was probably why Hayley was so reckless, always trying to be noticed. She wanted to be wanted, if not by her own mother and father then from others. She never really noticed that her sisters wanted her or mama and papa wanted her.

It was just her, Katherine, Bonnie, April and Hayley left to find a husband and her mama was not wasting any time at all.

Caroline was considered as the outspoken one. Caroline never held back from saying what's on her mind. Her mama also claims her to be papa's favourite. Caroline never agrees with parents choosing a favourite over all of their children so she would always deny it, even when her father often neglected to.

She could only hope that her family behaves themselves. She loved her family dearly but they lack decorum when it comes to public outings and dinner parties, including her poor mama.

* * *

**Two Days Ago...**

All he kept seeing was green during the entire ride to this horrid town. From forest to trees, it felt like he was going to be in the middle of nowhere, more like being banished in the middle of nowhere. Yet even Klaus had to admit, to himself at least. The scenery was stunning. The idea of him spending time here only sounded tolerable now with the knowledge that he'd come out back here and paint the beauty around him.

The weather was very agreeable as well. In Pemberly, the sun was so hot that it threatened to burn the skin of us all if you do not retreat to your homes. The warmth of Longbourn's afternoon sun rather than Pemberly's scorching heat was a very pleasant welcome.

Klaus might even see this as more of a vacation than banishment. The beautiful scenery and his sketch book and paints are more than enough for him to survive anywhere.

"Remember Nik, we do not join you of our own free will so you can flirt with every pretty girl that catches your eye or insult anyone that you believe worthy of it. You are here to learn how to socialize. What you lack in conversing with others you make up for it in your art but sketches and paints can only do so little talking" Rebekah lectured, eyes staring blankly out the window and her lips moving elegantly with her speech.

He simply ignored her. He knew of his faults as well as his talents and he knew very well why he was sent here. Apparently his mother, Lady Esther of Rosing believes that he should learn some shame and humility and sending him to a small town where everyone spoke to everyone seemed like a good idea. His brother Elijah and sister Rebekah refused to allow him the pleasure of suffering alone so they tagged along, regardless of his protests, of course.

"She's right Niklaus. You are harshly blunt to others and offensive to most. You insulted Rebekah's fiancé; which aided in the termination of said engagement, you called your own mother a whore in front of her men and you shamelessly flirted with Rebekah's dearest friend in front of her while they were having their own discussions..." Klaus cut him off, offended by his brother convictions again him with lack of reasoning.

"Firstly, if a man as great as 'Sir Alexander' cannot handle the truth then he is weak and by baby sister deserves better" this time, Rebekah cut Klaus off with her deadly glare, followed by her words.

"You have no right to any business between me and Alexander. He was to be my husband and you should have attempted to be at least decent if not civil towards him. Of all the men my mother tries to marry me off to, Alexander was the only one that I agreed with. He was the only one who wasn't marrying me for my wealth and he was the only one that demanded to meet you in person. While all the others would rather live in poverty than to lay eyes on you, the fact that he met you is brave and courageous enough." She spat at his direction, with blazing eyes and venom on her tongue. Her words can cut paper if she was even trying.

"Rebekah..." Elijah trailed off in a soft comforting tone, in an attempt to consol her but Rebekah wasn't done.

"Then you dare to be proud enough to call our mother a whore without even showing some sort of guilt or shame..." this time, Klaus cut her off because truthfully, he thought they were overreacting.

"I never called my mother a whore. I merely stated the facts. She was a married woman and a duchess and yet slept with another man..."

"If I was able to go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing" Elijah interjected, causing Klaus to pause and turn his attention to him in response.

"I do not care whose blood runs in your veins. You are my brother and I am yours. If that man isn't dead then I'll track him down and send him a thank you letter handwritten" he continued, staring straight into Klaus's eyes as he did.

"I'd hug him" he heard Rebekah's cal and soft voice. His eyes darted to Rebekah's.

"We love you as our own Nik, we all do. Mikael is no longer a part of this world. Do not allow him to have power over you even as he rots in his grave. You are a Mikaelson. You are my brother and I love you" Klaus's eyes darted down momentarily before returning to Elijah's.

"So do I" said Elijah.

"So we are forever bonded as one and that's final. Accept it and move on"

Both Klaus and Elijah smirked at Rebekah's tone of voice.

That's my little sister...

Klaus made his way to the opposite side of the carriage where Rebekah sat in all her glory and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and relished in the love he felt from them both. He knew the only reason he survived Mikael was because of them and he was grateful for it, for them.

"If it makes you feel any better...I am sorry for being the cause of the termination of your engagement. I knew you had feelings for him"

There was a suffocating silence between them all before Rebekah spoke.

"At least you care enough to pretend to be sorry"

He smiled against her forehead.

"I don't suppose I can have your blessings to know your friend better?"

The glare he received from her was very loud and clear.

* * *

Laughter fills the grand ballroom with joy and smiles. It brightens the atmosphere with warmth and welcome. The candles lit around the room brighten with the merry mood of the people they surround.

Caroline is dancing with Katherine; they're both laughing and having a great time with one another. This would be one of the few times they spend time together in public.

Her mother always told her that she should be seen with her other sisters. Show the public that you have no favourites. She has none, but April is as cold as ice to her and Hayley loses focus quite easily to any handsome face and any mention of men.

The music comes to an abrupt halt and so does Katherine but she's facing the opposite from her and knows nothing of the meaning of said silence. It confuses her how everyone just freezes in their spot.

She finally turns around to find the crowd of cheerful people, now silent and quickly parting a way to three well dress and poised people. They looked like they had not relaxed in their entire lives and had a rod sewn to their backs.

The lady in the middle wears a simple yet elegant cream colour dress with white gloves and neatly pinned up hair, as blonde as hers. Along with her clothing, she wears a proud smirk on her lips as if she enjoys the attention being given to her.

The man to her right stands tall and proud, his attire is neat and well worn. His hair comb to perfection and he seems...quite constricted. He seems as though a loose button on his shirt would be a crime punishable by death.

The man to her left however was the man that most intrigued her with a single look. He wore a bored look on his features. It was rather unflattering for someone so handsome. He too was neatly dressed, just as the man to the right. He was shorter but no less tall. His eyes shined against the lighting, showing her a deep blue colour and screamed mystery and something inside of her wanted to solve that mystery.

Caroline and Katherine moved to the side quickly, answering to the wave of her mother's hand towards her.

Liz pulled both Katherine and Caroline closer to whisper to them "It's the Mikaelson's"

That's when Caroline finally came to realize why the entire room just went cold and death before her. They were merely showing respect to the wealthy guests of honour.

Klaus almost smirked in amusement as the entire room silenced at their arrival but refrained. He was going to—for the sake of his dear brother and sister— to attempt some humility and refrain from insulting anyone.

His eyes scanned the people before him as he followed his siblings down the pathway paved for them, he took in all the faces that his eyes glazed over...then his eyes found hers.

Immediately, a tiny gasp escaped his lips and his eyes darted back forward to make sure no one had seen him. To make sure not even his siblings' god forbid had seen that.

Never had his eyes beg him to find someone's face again as badly before. Never had he felt speechless before and never had anyone render him speechless as that stunning woman did before. Something was happening to him, something he had never felt before. It was such an unknown feeling growing inside his stomach...Klaus never had much fears but the unknown was but one of them.

Caroline had seen the people bow and curtsey as the three noble people made their way to the opposite side of the room. Caroline kept her eyes on the man to the left, her gaze however only faltered when his eyes lay upon hers.

Immediately she looked down and curtseys, ignoring the burning sensation in her cheeks and the heavy thumping in her heart. Never had a man done that to her before. Never had she ever felt this way before...Caroline had many fears...as most do and the unknown was one of many.

* * *

The night had suddenly been looking up for Klaus the moment he saw her.

It got better when he caught his brother staring at the girl's friend or sister. They were dancing with each other but Klaus knew Elijah was staring at the brunette. When they separated, Elijah's eyes followed her around the room like a hawk's eye. It was amusing to see his brother of all men turn into a helpless boy when faced with a woman. He had the confidence of a thousand men and yet when it comes to having a conversation with a woman he's attracted to, the confidence of a thousand men turn into a ball or nerves and it never ceases to amuse him.

His eyes caught the blonde and immediately it was fixated on her. Her smile seemed to have brightened the lighting of the room and her blonde hair had enough sun for the planet to bask in.

Such a carefree...

"It's quite embarrassing to know such women who carry themselves so recklessly in public" he heard his sister's judgemental voice echo behind him, making him snap out of his golden dreams to turn behind him and glance at his sister.

She is seated in the middle and seems far too comfortable for comfort as she smirks at the festivities taking place.

It seems that Elijah too had heard their beloved sister cast her grand judgement because at the same time he did, they had turned to face her with a numb look across their faces. Showing how little they cared for her judgements.

They then turned to each other simultaneously before shaking their heads and returning their eyes to the festivities unfolding before them and the beauties it attracted.

* * *

Liz approached the girls during their dance with excitement bouncing off her in waves. She tapped their shoulders and waited until they both turned their attention to her with confusion painted on their faces.

"Have you girls forgotten already?" she asked incredulously. Katherine might have but Caroline didn't. It was like a constant reminder in her head. If there are handsome men in the room, wealthy and free of any commitments to another then they shall be introduced.

Her mama sighed in annoyance and grabbed their hands. "Come on girls; let us introduce ourselves to the Mikaelson's"

They both nodded and obediently followed behind their mother towards their father, who was neck deep in conversation with an old friend of his. When mother kindly asked for her father's presence, it seems as though he knew what mother wanted from him because the annoyance on his face was laughable.

He followed mother back towards us and he knew from the look on our faces that we were also tired of her plans and talks of marriage.

"Elizabeth, have you no mercy? Please spare us all one night of introductions and marriages. If not for the sake of my sanity then for the sake of your daughter's" father pleaded, with a humble hint of sarcasm.

"You know as well as I do that there's no rest for the wicked" Liz retorted before grabbing the girls wrist and tugging them forward lightly "Now come and let Mr. Forbes introduce his loving family to the Mikaelson's"

Bill rolled his eyes at least twice at the excitement and sarcasm coursing through his wife's veins "I think you meant no rest for the weary"

His daughters snickered silently.

He would never change her though; he loved seeing her like that. He knew no matter how old she got, her light will never die out.

He made his way towards the front where the Mikaelson's sat quietly, conversing with themselves and he paused before the Mikaelson men as they stood to greet him. They bowed while the lady curtsied. Rebekah had enough decency to show respect, regardless of their status.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I hope you had a pleasant trip as well as Mr. Mikaelson and Lady Rebekah" Bill smiled.

Elijah smiled in return "Of course. The weather in Longbourn is extremely pleasant and the sceneries are breathtaking. Everyone seems so lively that it's such a refreshing environment to be in, wouldn't you agree sister?" Elijah turned to Rebekah, smiling calmly, though his eyes stated everything to her clearly, she was supposed to agree or there will be hell.

"I completely agree brother"

"Well" Bill chirped and turned, holding out his hand to Liz, who took it with a beaming smile and came to Bill's side "I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my beautiful wife, Elizabeth"

"Please call me Liz. Elizabeth can be quite a mouthful" she smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, your husband has told me so much about you" Elijah greeted with a warm smile, one that caught Katherine's attention quickly.

"All good things I hope" she giggled in a rather un-lady like manner.

Bill chuckled "Darling, the only crime you can be guilty of, is for bringing joy and laughter to everyone around us"

She playfully strike Bill on his shoulder "Stop it Bill, you are making me blush"

Bill chuckled a little and turned to his side with an outstretched hand, pointing towards them "These are my daughters, Miss Caroline Forbes, Miss Katherine Forbes and Miss Hayley Forbes"

As their names were called, they each curtsied. While Elijah stared at Katherine has if she was the rarest painting, Klaus tried to keep his attention away from her as much as possible.

He should not be feeling what he was feeling for her. She is of low birth. He has been engaged at infancy. He should not dare meet her and risk his heart being stolen from him. He would not allow it.

He had obligations and he had to keep to them.

He promised his mother he would.

Caroline's eyes glanced at him quickly and noticed that he didn't even spare the courtesy of a smile or acknowledgement.

The pompous—

"Would you care to dance with me Lady Katherine?" Elijah asked abruptly, causing everyone—meaning Bill, Liz, Caroline, Hayley, Rebekah and Klaus—to stare at him in disbelief.

_Thank heavens_ thought Elizabeth, as she heard the distant melody of wedding bells to her lovely ears.

_Of all my brothers...it'd had to be Elijah..._thought Rebekah as she glared at his hair...in hopes that it might catch fire.

_If she doesn't say yes, I will..._Hayley thought. Not only feeling jealous that she was once again picked over Katherine but knowing that even if Katherine declines, the man would not think of asking her but instead asking her sister until she relented.

Everyone's eyes darted from Elijah to Katherine, awaiting her response. She was too busy picking up her jaw that fell to the floor to respond as quickly. Caroline smirked at her baffled expression.

Rarely would Caroline, let alone anyone see or hear of Katherine's feelings.

Some would think she was heartless but Caroline knew better. Katherine had a heart of gold, silver and diamonds.

She may not be vocal about her feelings but she might be the most sensitive of them all.

When Katherine does find a way to speak, she does so softly "Of course"

Elijah held his hand out towards her and Katherine—quite hesitantly—places hers on his as he escorts her to the dance floor. Elijah seems like the awkward kind of person so Caroline is quite curious to see how he dances.

Klaus's throat felt clogged. It was like there were a bunch of words rising up from his stomach to pass his throat, but he didn't want them to leave his lips. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that he wanted to follow Elijah's lead and ask Caroline to dance, but his pride was screaming at him like a mad man to keep his mouth shut. Say nothing. Just stand there.

To her surprise—and maybe Katherine's as well—he didn't look awkward when he danced. He actually looked like he was having fun, a far cry from the man that stood and greeted her father not ten minutes ago.

She looked to her side, where Klaus stood and noticed that he was looking around him. She felt as though he was trying to avoid her but she shook off the feeling.

Instead, she decided that she was going to ask him to dance if he wasn't planning on asking her.

"Do you dance Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, turning to her side to face him, eyes glittering in excitement.

He didn't bother to meet her eyes in fear that he might never say the words he planned to.

"Not if I can help it" he replied dismissively.

Caroline was taken aback by his words and his tone. Never had she ever meet a man such as him. It was mind boggling. His features held so much charm to it and when he opens his mouth, hostility and pride comes out from it. Caroline always disliked when a man held his pride in high regard. She always believed in humbleness and humility.

This man held no sight of humility or humbleness at all.

She turned forward to watch her sister dance around the handsome gentleman and her smile returned. She saw Katherine crack a smile more often that she would. She knew that was a good sign.

* * *

Caroline finds her sister Bonnie among the many and they found a spot behind the seating arrangements so they can chat without disturbance. They talked about everything since they last saw each other, from their crazy sisters to their crazy mother and then the Mikaelson's.

"Elijah likes her, it's so obvious" Bonnie giggled and shook her head as she spotted said Mikaelson staring at her dear sister with longing.

"He only has eyes for her. It's so exciting!" Caroline squealed in delight, earning a giggle from Bonnie.

Bonnie sighs "I hope you will feel that way one day. You speak so ill of men sometimes. One day you will meet the man of your dreams and you will bite your tongue"

"My tongue speaks the truth and until such a time arrives it shall keep doing so" Caroline grinned.

Caroline was about to make another comment when Bonnie held her hand up to silence her. Bonnie was looking out where she saw Elijah and Klaus strolling towards their view and earshot. Bonnie put her finger to her lips, signalling to her that she should keep quiet and listen.

"You are dancing with the most beautiful woman here" Klaus smirked and laid a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"Her sister, Caroline is quite agreeable?"

"Perfectly tolerable, I dare say. Not handsome enough to tempt me. Do not waste your time with me, my brother. Go to your partner and enjoy her smiles"

It was like she couldn't feel her stomach anymore. It must have fallen from her stomach and to the floor somehow. She had the feeling that her unknown feelings were one-sided but hearing it from the source was painful. It was surprising and a little hurtful to hear such words from him, but he was just one man. Why would she care of the opinion of one man?

"Count your blessings Caroline. If he liked you at all you'd have to actually talk to him" Bonnie scoffed in an effort to bring humour to the suffocating sadness around her.

She cleared her throat and held her head high, refusing to allow him to sour her cheerful mood. "Precisely, I wouldn't dare dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half"

They both snickered at that and returned to their previous conversation quickly. Caroline tried with all her might to not allow Mr. Mikaelson to get to her and she would not allow him to. He was just one man.

Hours must have passed for Klaus but he wouldn't have noticed because his eyes and mind was enamoured by the blonde beauty. Never had he lie as much as he did to his brother. He lied like his life was depended on it and it was. He'd never hear the end of it from his brother, his sister would question his taste in women and god knows what his mother might do. God knows his mother was the nicest person anyone would ever meet but she turns into the vicious monster when need be.

The idea of the match was unthinkable. He knew her mother wouldn't disagree but his mother is a big question mark. It shouldn't be but it is.

He knew he couldn't have her, but he can watch as such light bounces around the room and spreads joy to each and every soul that gets caught in its sight. He cracked more smiles than he had in a year just from watching her dance with her sisters. He couldn't even remember why he stopped smiling to begin with. He turned to his side to realize that his brother had disappeared from his side. He searched the crowd and felt stupid for not thinking it sooner. Of course he'd find her presence more pleasurable than his own brother.

Somehow, Caroline got entangled into a highly uncomfortable conversation with her mother, her sisters Katherine and Bonnie as well as Mr Klaus Mikaelson and Mr Elijah Mikaelson. Her mother out rightly called a woman she knew too well to be plain and claimed Katherine to be the beauty of their country.

How bashful my mama is.

Then the interest of Katherine's past relationship came up.

The guy that claimed his love for Katherine a year ago but he went away and never came back. Instead, he sent a poor excuse for a poem with few pretty verses. Caroline sometimes couldn't help the things that escape past her lips. They were just usually random thoughts in her mind that blurted out but this was no random thought. She had been thinking about this since it happened.

"I wonder who discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" she asked with an amused smile.

She didn't think her rhetorical question would make him react but he did.

"I thought poetry was the food of love"

"Of a fine, stout love it may, but if it is only a vague inclination, one poor sonnet will kill it" she replied as easily as he asked. She can't help but like the silent challenge.

He stepped a little closer and folded his hands behind his back "So what do you recommend to encourage affection?" he asked, smirking as he waited for an answer.

Caroline waits a moment before replying with a beaming smile with the sole intent of mockery "Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable"

Caroline curtsey's and leaves with her head held high while Klaus stands there and he seems as though he's not affected by her words but inside...his stomach clenched in an unpleasant manner.

She had heard him. He didn't know where she was to have heard him but of that he was sure of. She heard him and normally, he would not even feel ashamed of what he says but he was. He felt guilty thinking that he might have hurt her feelings and he felt ashamed as well. He felt dirty. He didn't like the feeling at all.

He never meant a word of it when he said it. He was a natural liar but he had done his personal best with that lie. The lie that had hurt her and now he can't take back those words without raising suspicion to his siblings or her family. She had already left so his efforts would have been futile if he were to take them back at all.

* * *

The sun was setting when they had finally left for home. Caroline never had been conflicted before. She wanted to confront him on his words but at the same time she just wanted to leave. Her family chose the latter before she could consider the former and she never even thought to look back at him as her family waved them off.

Katherine must have seen her distress because she felt someone hold onto her hand and gently squeeze. She saw that it was Katherine's and she smiled at her in return, returning the squeeze. She breathed in and out and decided to toss Klaus Mikaelson from her mind...for but a moment to question her sister and her night with the dashing Elijah Mikaelson.

Klaus had some tiny shred of hope that Caroline would turn around or at least wave but her cold shoulder made him finally realize that he had upset her with his lie and even if he were to take it back he couldn't. She believes that he has no interest in her now and while it should make him relieved or happy or content...it makes him feel exactly the opposite.

Rebekah heads off to prepare for her night while Elijah moves closer towards him and watches the carriage ride off along with him.

They were silent for a little while but Elijah is not one to draw things out.

"I've been thinking..." Klaus cut him off.

"That's never a good thing" he smirked.

"I've been thinking this evening..." Elijah stressed, ignoring Klaus's comment "You have been in a less than desirable mood since Lady Caroline called you out on your earlier words to me"

_Oh no..._

"I kept asking myself. Why is he so sad that she overheard him? He's never cared about hurting someone else's feelings before" Elijah continued, staring out at the sunset and not bothering to look at Klaus.

"Now that's not true..." Klaus retorted but Elijah cut him off.

"Then I questioned how much I knew my own brother because he had to care enough to be upset. Then I recalled the evening's festivities and our entrance. I had been so enamoured by Lady Katherine that I failed to fully notice when your eyes flickered to her sister for a brief moment. I had been so lost in my own world that I failed to notice when your world had stopped spinning altogether. I had been so blinded by my own happiness that I failed to realize that you had lied straight to my face."

Klaus shook his head stiffly in denial.

"Don't say it" Klaus commanded with a small growl. Not wanting to hear the words pass his own lips much less Elijah's.

"You fancy her"

"I do not..."

"Please spare me your weak lies Niklaus." Elijah cut him off with a firm stare "You've said more than your fair share for the evening"

"You know nothing!" Klaus snapped at him, still staring out into the dark skies. The sun had set and he had missed it because of Elijah's words.

"I know you. I understand keeping such information from our sister. She had been glaring at Lady Katherine for most of the night and you would like to spare her from our sister's' evil mind, but why would you lie to me and why would you lead her and everyone around you to believe otherwise...?" Elijah wondered aloud.

They grew silent then, lost in their thoughts, until the half moon had risen.

"Since infancy, I have been engaged..." Klaus tried to explain but Elijah cut him off.

"To a girl you saw once at the age of five and never saw again" Elijah explained.

"I am still engaged, regardless to whom" Klaus stressed.

"You don't even remember her name!" Elijah chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes I do!" Klaus retorted "It's... Georgina"

"Her name is Genevieve, Niklaus" Elijah chuckled and Klaus joined in.

They laughed for a while and when silence took over them...Elijah saw it fit to leave him with some words to think on.

"It doesn't matter the excuse you tell yourself. You are in charge of your own future Niklaus. If you should ever find yourself unhappy, it is because of you. You are your own worst enemy"

With that, Elijah left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed brushing out her hair as her mind replayed the event s of the evening.

Still she couldn't believe that he said that about her. She didn't think he'd fancy her but at the same time she didn't think he'd be so mean as well.

Normally she wouldn't feel offended by someone's opinion of her but she felt sick hearing his thoughts of her. He considered her...perfectly tolerable. What had she possibly done to make him see her as 'perfectly tolerable'?

She said one sentence to him and he found her 'perfectly tolerable' from one sentence?

That proud pompous...

"So what are your thoughts on the Mikaelson's?" Katherine asked her, sitting opposite her, pulling her legs to her chest as she stare at Caroline intently.

Caroline put her brush down and beamed at Katherine "You are only interesting in one Mikaelson, Katherine, do not take me for a fool"

Katherine momentarily looked down at her words.

"He's really smitten with you Katherine" Caroline smiled; Katherine looked up at her "It was far too obvious. He stared at you for most of the evening and danced with you for the rest of it"

Katherine didn't say anything to Caroline's words and Caroline wasn't expecting her to. To strangers, she seems like the coldest, most unemotional woman you would ever meet but when you get to see her heart...which is rare enough... would be amazed at the capacity of love she holds within her.

After a moment of silence, Katherine finally spoke. Unfortunately, it wasn't the words she wanted to hear.

"I can't believe he said that though...Klaus...about you" Katherine's tone held bewilderment.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I've moved on...he must have as well. Besides, he'll leave to head back to Pemberly and we shall never have to speak to one another again"

Only if Caroline knew how truly distressed Klaus is of the lie he told...If only Caroline knew that for a man who made lies his second skin...that one lie was eating at him slowly.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a week since the grand festivities and my family hasn't heard word from the Mikaelson's since. Personally, it is not to be expected considering the complete and utter disgrace we must have seemed like to them. From my sister's constant flirting to Klaus's distaste in me...I would not be surprised if they left without a word._

_I've decided to call him Klaus because Niklaus is too long to say or write. It suits him. Nik seems more of a friendly name and I knew all too well that they were not friends. Not in the slightest. He did not even attempt to make a friend out of me._

_No matter. I had decided since that night of the festivities that I would not allow him to poison my mind like this and I will stand by it. He has no power over me. It does not matter whether he likes me or not. It doesn't._

_Onto other subjects, Elijah liked Katherine very much. I told Katherine the truth of the night. He had been staring at her for most of it and dancing with her for the remainder. He made conversation with her as much as he could but still made room for a few questions and comments for the rest of them. He was trying to get to know more about her and her family and that was a good sign in my book. I only hope that Katherine shows her emotions to him...let him know that his feelings are being returned as strongly as his, or like the others, they might think of her indifferent towards them and leave._

_I had gone as far as fear that he had found her indifferent towards her when we haven't heard word from them at all, but today a letter came, addressed to Katherine. Unfortunately, it was not from Elijah Mikaelson but his sister, Rebekah. She wishes to dine with Katherine. Elijah will not be dining with her as well as Klaus and the date was set for today, this afternoon, but the rain is pouring heavily outside. I had pleaded with mama, almost begged her to allow Katherine to take the carriage but Mama demanded that she be on horseback for the journey. Katherine could get sick out there...who would tend to her?_

_Katherine did as our mama requested and raced through the horrid weather on horseback. I could only hope she reach there as soon as possible and quickly get dry. Unfortunately, god was not on my side. After hours had gone by and hours turned into a day when a letter had reached to us from Katherine. It was as I feared. Katherine had caught a nasty cold as a result of riding through the weather. The Mikaelson's had took her in and begged her to rest there. I was so grateful to them. At least they were kind and generous enough to attend to her. I don't know why but I wasn't expecting it._

_As much as I would love to write about myself, I want to go see her, see how she's faring. I want to thank the Mikaelson's for their hospitality. I shall walk there. The day is beautiful, the sun isn't as hot as it normally is I like walking, and it allows me the pleasure of thinking._

* * *

Caroline smiles at the nature surrounding her as she clutches her diary to her chest in a protective manner. She would have left it at home if it weren't for April and Hayley in her bedroom, in search for it when she arrived there. She loved her sisters dearly and anything they would like to know they can ask her but her diary is a private matter and she will show its contents to whomever she chooses.

Her thoughts ran on the possibility of seeing Klaus there and she almost stopped in her tracks.

The mere thought sends her heart racing in anticipation and nerves. The memory of him still fresh and the memory of his harsh words were like re-opening a deep wound. He had said nothing wrong. He merely stated his opinion when asked. Even if his opinion was harsh and negative, it was just that, his opinion. It shouldn't hurt her but it does.

How can someone be so bitter? What has happened in his life that was so harsh that he had grown so bitter because of it? He had a mother, his father passed away from what information she had gathered about him and he had five siblings, brothers and a sister. Caroline had learnt at a very young age that evil was never born but created. He was not born the way he is but something happened that changed him.

She soon arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion and was currently being ushered to where the Mikaelson's were. She could only hope that her sister would be feeling even a little better because attempting to fall asleep with the thought of her sister ill and not at home troubled her greatly.

She stood at the door while the butler went into the room and announced her presence. She then walked in slowly and her eyes didn't even notice Rebekah's presence. It went straight to Klaus. He seemed surprised to see her; she assumed that he might have felt as though he might not see her again. He stood immediately at her entrance in the room.

Surely he wasn't so ignorant to believe that she would not come to visit her ill sister at some point?

He bowed at her and she curtsied in return. At least they were civilized enough to be...civilized towards one another.

"Good heavens, did you walk all the way here?" was Rebekah's surprised tone, laced with disbelief.

She smiled at Rebekah in return, willing herself to keep her eyes on Rebekah "Yes I did"

Even Klaus was surprised. He knew exactly where they lived and to think that she walked all the way here... She seems so relaxed and at peace with herself. Not tired or beaten by the sun. She must be use to walking...perhaps she liked walking. He almost smiled at the thought of it.

Getting to know her was a tempting thought, but the events from that night came assaulting him and reminded him that any chance of getting to know her, even against his better judgement was blown and he had no one to blame but himself.

"I trust your walk was enjoyable?" he had to ask, even as he was asking himself why he asked such a question to begin with. He knew he wanted to say something to her...anything.

She looked at him in surprise. She had assumed he would not have said a thing to her and she was a little content with it but to hear him ask her such a question was indeed baffling.

"I did" she replied, stun still thick in her voice.

They stared at each other in silence. Rebekah watched them in silence. Her eyes narrowed at Caroline at the thought of her being even remotely interesting in her brother but then her sight at narrowed to Klaus as well. It wasn't a simple infatuation on Caroline's end but it went both ways...Rebekah noticed. Not only does she now have to doing something in regards to Katherine Forbes but Caroline Forbes as well.

She thanked the heavens that her other brothers hadn't joined them here, or her entire family might have fallen for the Forbes women and she'd be all alone, which was her biggest fear. Her brothers find themselves a wife and leave her.

"Um...where's my sister?" Caroline asked, bringing both Klaus and Rebekah out of their thoughts.

"She's upstairs resting" Klaus replied before Rebekah had the chance to.

From afar, Caroline had noticed the depth of blue his eyes were. They were stunning to look at. Klaus had glanced at the book tightly within her grasp and wondered what she must have been reading.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and curtsied and went off to find her sister, leaving Klaus standing there, staring as she walked off.

"Her dress is two inches deep in mud..." Rebekah scoffed and shook her head.

Klaus paid his sister no mind, curious to the blonde Forbes.

Caroline had noticed that Katherine was far too comfortable here to even think about taking her away.

"I really am fine Caroline. Elijah is taking care of me. He is so generous and caring..." the way Katherine's tone turned soft at the mention of Elijah made Caroline smile. Perhaps it's not the care being given to her but the person giving the care...

"I hope so. Mother had planned it from the beginning. She knew you would catch a nasty cold and she knew they would take you in and care for you" Caroline told her and Katherine smiled.

"Our mother cannot predict the weather if that's what you're implying Caroline. You know the extent she will go to see us married" Katherine replied with a smirk.

"But something could have happened to you during your journey here..." Katherine cut her off.

"It's fine Caroline. I'm fine. You're fine" she laughed "We're all fine"

"I think you're more happy to be here than mama is" Caroline giggled and Katherine turned her head away.

Before Caroline could tease her more, the door opened behind her and in came Elijah. He seemed unsure on whether to enter or not but Caroline wasn't having it.

"Please come in"

He smiled and entered the room. Katherine and turned at the mention of someone else being in the room only to see it was Elijah.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'll live. It's just a common cold, nothing too severe" she replied with a reassuring smile.

"I'm just relieved that you're alright. I would have understood if you hadn't come"

"We can't tell when it's going to rain Elijah. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all"

Caroline decided to make herself known if he hadn't seen her here...not that she was offended.

"Thank you for taking her in, I hope she was no trouble for you" Caroline thanked him.

"The only trouble was getting her into bed" he chuckled and only when he realized how words sound is, he paused "I didn't mean it..." Caroline cut him off.

"It's okay, we know what you meant"

He smiled.

* * *

Caroline allowed Katherine some time to rest some more while she stays a bit longer as per Elijah's pleas and Rebekah's request. Caroline decided that rather than stare at the Mikaelson's—mainly Mr. Klaus Mikaelson—she would write in her diary.

He had to write this letter. It was per his mother's request, a weekly update on his life in Longbourn. He had to let her know that his manners were improving, his sister was fine and his brother is socializing more. Elijah was socializing...with a woman he actually liked. Klaus never thought he'd see the day. Sometimes he had even thought his brother indifferent towards women.

However Kol had told Elijah what he had said on the matter and Elijah made sure that it was cleared.

He's still beyond relieved that Kol's attention was buried in a girl to join him on to his prison.

Klaus suddenly wonders if it would be evil of him to mention Katherine to mother. She might come down here instantly to meet her and Klaus didn't want that. He loved his mother but she turns into a self proclaimed queen when around others.

One part of his mind is focused on writing this letter and sending it out as soon as possible...

The other part of his mind wants him to sneak a peek at Lady Caroline once more. He had only glanced at her a couple times. He had lost count after the fourth glance. He grows more fascinated by her with each passing moment. It was the strangest thing. When he learns something about her, he can't help but wish to learn more.

She had been writing in the little black book she had brought with her to visit her sister and she doesn't even stop to catch a breath. He writes numerous letters a day to send out to people everywhere and there is no interest in it at all. Yet watching her write...he can't help but wonder...what is she writing?

Maybe it's her personal book of stories. She might be a writer.

Maybe it was her diary and she's merely writing about the day's events. He never had a journal before. The thought of sharing your deepest darkest secrets and most private thoughts into a book had seemed ridiculous as a child and even more so now...but he can't help but ponder...maybe it's about sharing something you wouldn't share with anyone else to something that won't judge you. A book cannot judge someone.

He glanced at her, yet again before returning to his letter. Perhaps he would mention Katherine a bit...get his mother excited a bit.

Minutes have passed and everyone still stayed quiet, until Rebekah spoke.

"Lady Caroline...come take a turn with me about the room" it didn't seem like a request but an order. Caroline didn't take lightly to orders. She felt offended by Rebekah's tone of voice alone. Caroline decides that she'll do it anyways. Not because she commanded but because she is Elijah's sister...Elijah could be her brother-in-law someday. She might as well attempt at being civil, rather than mean.

She joined Rebekah's side and Rebekah looped her hand with Caroline's as they started their journey about the room.

.They walked slowly, gracefully...as if they were dancing together but Caroline knew better. Rebekah was challenging her. She understood it. They were her brothers and she sees it her duties to protect them. She can find no fault.

When they made one complete turn, they were walking passed Klaus's face.

"Nik, tell us. What traits in women to you look for?" she asked. Caroline saw the feather in Klaus's hand froze at the sound of Rebekah's voice.

All Klaus could possibly think about...is the fact that Rebekah knew. He had gone through all the trouble, only for her to find out from someone else? He would have to have a little chat with Elijah later on. It means that now both Caroline and Katherine are on Rebekah's top priority.

"That is not a question you should be asking sister" he scolded without removing his eyes from his letter.

"Then I shall answer. I know my brother better than anyone. My brother looks for a woman that must be educated in music, dance, writing, and well verse in the most well known languages. "

Klaus couldn't help but add to it "She must like reading"

He actually agreed with her? She was appalled, Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"I shall be surprised if you know one woman so accomplished in your life Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline mocked.

Klaus looked up from his letter and turned his head a bit to her directly, amusement laced with his facial expression "Why are you against your own sex?"

"I am not against my own sex, Mr. Klaus Mikaelson, but I have never seen such a woman you describe. She would most definitely be a fearsome sight to behold"

Elijah chuckles lightly in return to her sarcasm.

* * *

Not only could she not believe her mama to come visit them both, not only could she not believe she would bring my sister, gods bless their soul but she was absolutely upset at Hayley.

Hayley had tricked Elijah into hosting a ball in an effort to 'make new friends'. In reality, it was to invite the soldiers and flirt endlessly. Her sisters were excited about it though. Even Katherine was positive the night will end well. Oh how she wish she could believe them...

Caroline is exiting the Mikaelson manor with Rebekah at her side.

"Thank you for your education Miss Rebekah..." Rebekah cut her off.

"Please, call me Rebekah" Rebekah beamed in mockery.

"Of course" Caroline curtsied and Rebekah returned the gesture while Caroline walked towards the carriage awaiting her. She spots Klaus standing at the entrance of the carriage and he bowed at her. She curtsied in return. It was the most civilized she had been with him since they met.

She was about to help herself up the carriage when a hand caught hers. She looked to find it was Klaus's. He was helping her onto the carriage. His hand was warm, welcoming, comforting...

All too soon the feeling disappeared along with his hand as he walked away quickly. Caroline clutched her hand into a fist, unconsciously savouring the comforting feeling while he walks away with a tingle to his fingers.

_What's wrong with me? She thinks._

_What's happening to me? He wonders._

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster!~**

**-Cindy**


	2. Chapter II

**I'm publishing this chapter because I made a new fanfiction cover for this story that's on my blog klaroline-fantasies. Happy reading!**

* * *

The days flew by like a hummingbird, searching for honey. They were quick and held no interest to them, but ever since he met her, it was like everything in his life was slowing down, even time. The days tortured him to no end. Punishing Klaus with images of her smiles towards others and her laughter towards others, knowing that he will never be the person she smiled to or laughed with.

He used the time to write letters. He still owned half of a country and he can't do his duty from where he now lives.

Soon, his days turned into weeks and he has accepted that she hates him.

He can find no fault in her for it. He hates himself as well. He said those words and they were eating at him inside. He felt like he had a locust inside his stomach, and it's slowly eating at his insides as punishment for what he had said to her—not directly of course. Guilt, shame and fear are three emotions he has felt regularly since the last time he saw her.

He feels guilt for hurting her feelings, which was never his intention at all. The sole intention of his lies was to prevent his brother from seeing his heart.

He felt shame. He felt like he had placed Elijah in a difficult position with the Forbes as a result of his free tongue. What if they question him? Elijah is an honorable man. He would do what's right.

He felt fear of her. It was amusing because he feared no one, but he feared her. He feared that he's right and she really does hate him. He fears that she does not or no longer has feelings for him. He fears that she has the power to hurt him.

Those are but some of his fears. One of them has been recent and a suggestion by his dear sister.

He was ready to just hear her words and not take them to heart or mind but she had a point. She's a girl and she knows how other girls…behave.

Rebekah thinks that Katherine is indifferent to Elijah.

He was more than ready to disagree when she mentioned the signs. Klaus knew all too well that Rebekah has kept a watchful eye on Katherine since they met. Rebekah says that Katherine does not flirt with Elijah. When she smiles, it's almost as if she's uncertain and she keeps her distance from him when they are in the company of one another, as if she doesn't' want to be around him.

Klaus doesn't want to believe it, but this was Elijah and this will sound shocking, but he does not fall for a woman so easily or as deeply as he is now with Lady Katherine. He needed to be sure of Rebekah's assumptions. He simply can't just take Rebekah's word for it, he has to see it for himself and he will. The ball is in four days from now and he would have to keep an eye on them both that night. This was for Elijah's sake.

Of all of Klaus's brothers, he was closest to Elijah. Elijah knows Klaus like he knows the back of his own hands. He knows everything about Klaus and Klaus knows everything about him.

Elijah had only ever been enamored by one woman before, long ago and since then, he had been guarded against them by a brick wall. Now that Lady Katherine had appeared into their lives, he has never been as lighter as he has been these past few weeks.

Knowing Elijah, he would also try to spread that joy around, namely him. Now that Elijah knows his secret—which is not really much of a secret, more like something he doesn't want anyone to know about—Elijah will try to talk him into pursuing her.

Klaus cannot pursue her. It is against everything about him.

Mostly, it's because of his father.

It was a shock to everyone. The entire family knows—even the servants—how much Mikael hated and resented Klaus because he was born. Mikael died and left half of Pemberly to Klaus's name. When Klaus saw his father's wishes, he was even more shocked. Mikael wanted him to do what he felt that Klaus would do, waste it away and reduce their family to nothing.

That is why he was determined to keep the engagement between him and Genevieve, to prove Mikael wrong from his grave. Once they were husband and wife, Klaus would own not half of the country estate but the entire of it. He found it to be a challenge he aims to win to best his father once and for all, but mother had suggested that maybe Mikael truly intended for him to prove his father wrong because had loved him this whole time but was afraid to express it. He didn't believe that.

Klaus is close to the time of claiming Genevieve as his bride, but mother believes that his blunt and harsh ways will drive her away and so came his reasons for being in Longbourn. She believes that sending him away to learn how to properly be civilized would be best.

Klaus had signed up for prison and quality time in Rebekah's whiny presence. He most certainly did not sign up for her.

What would mother say to him now? Father might be blue in his grave…Elijah is quite happy with it but Rebekah most certainly isn't.

He's supposed to be falling in love with his bride-to-be; He's not supposed to be falling for someone else…

* * *

It's been almost a month and Katherine is now perfectly healthy and back home where she truly belongs…for now anyways. She hadn't seen him in almost a month; she would think that she'd feel a bit relieved but she doesn't. It's like, she feels some sort of loneliness.

She never felt it before. She had her family, she had her friends…she never felt lonely, but watching as a smile graces Katherine's features when she receives a letter from Elijah made her stomach sink just a little deeper.

As much as she thought she never needed a man in her life. As much as she would like to think that she can live without a man…she wanted what Katherine had.

She wants someone who thinks of her while she's just reading a book or brushing her hair, someone who sends her letters and makes her smile and blush the way Elijah does Katherine, someone who would gladly host a ball with the sole intention of spending more time with her.

She never thought she wanted those things until she saw it with Katherine. She never had the desire for them until recently. She had never envied any of her sisters until recently.

Can she blame him for all of this?

No she can't. No matter how much she wants to.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we've received word of our cousin coming to visit us._

_We were given instructions to present ourselves as we usually do, when we prepare to meet potential husbands._

_ I wondered why and I was told that apparently, Mr. Donovan, a clergyman and their cousin, owns their home. He can basically kick us out if it tickles his fancy. My mama thinks that if one of us marries him, then we might not get kicked out or be forced to move. I hope she does not think it best that I marry him. I will not accept. When I marry someone it will be because I love him. Not as an arrangement. I have dealt with many things but I will not marry a man I do not love. I refuse to._

_Bonnie thinks that I should marry him and secure our family's home. I understand why she believes it would be the right thing to do but I can't. It was the one thing I am against. Marrying a man I do not love._

_He is to arrive today, this afternoon to be precise. Mama had the cook prepare a feast in his honor. It was the first feast in almost a year._

_To other news, Katherine seems to be extremely happy these days. When I catch her in a daze, she's smiling…I know its Elijah she thinks of then. She blushes when she reads more of his letters._

_Katherine believes that I do not know of this but I've caught her re-reading his previous letters, with a beaming smile. It makes me happy to know that Katherine has found her smile. Katherine rarely smiles. It was a shame really but since her meeting with Elijah, she smiles more often than she normally would._

_It will not be long before he makes an offer for her hand, and I have no doubt that Katherine will accept. What I am worried about is Katherine. She hardly shows any kind of feelings to anyone…maybe Elijah might begin to think that she is indifferent to him and like before, Katherine would not dare attempt to make him see otherwise. Katherine is her own worst enemy, I hope one day she finally realizes that._

_The ball is two nights from now and I dread it. I would like nothing more than to never see Klaus's face again… but his hand lingers…_

_The feeling of them still lingers…no matter how much I try to wash them off. I can still feel the warmth and comfort of them…the foreign feeling of them…I had tried so many things but nothing works, I cannot get rid of the feeling. I need to get rid of it. I can't keep savoring the feeling unconsciously…I need to get rid of it…_

_Tonight I had sat at the dinner table with Mr. Donovan…Matthew and it was horrid._

_He talked all throughout dinner about his patroness, Lady Esther of Rosing, the Mikaelson's mother. He has a…unique interest in her life and family. He commented on rehearsing compliments to be paid to her and to her children, especially her second youngest son Kol and eldest Finn. He also believes that Lady Rebekah—the bitter sister—that she was born to be a duchess for she has the superior graces of elevated rank. She couldn't hold her tongue when she made a comment and Hayley coughed in an attempt to hide her giggles while mama glared at me from across the table._

_After dinner, everyone had busied themselves while I was just lost in my thoughts. I saw mama and Mr. Donovan having a conversation and looking at Katherine first but then they looked at me and that's when I grew concerned. I cannot simply think that my mother wouldn't because she would. She would try to secure their home by asking one of us—most obvious choice would be me—to marry him,_

_I will not marry him…_

Next morning, Caroline decided to do some much needed reading to take her mind off him and she made her way to her tree. The day was slightly cloudy this morning but the sun had come back out around noon. She had read a good ten pages before she saw something quite odd.

Hayley was skipping towards her.

Not just running or walking but skipping…as if she was happy.

It wasn't such a surprise because the girl was always in a happy mood, but this was different. When Hayley is in high spirits, she often moves to April, not to her.

Still, Caroline smiled and lifted her hands towards Hayley, welcoming her to join her under the tree. It's the first since a long time since Hayley seeks her company and she would waste no time with her.

Hayley fell into Caroline's arms with a dreamy sigh as her eyes stare up into the trees, possibly envisioning something in them; she has yet to find out.

"It's been a while since you seek my company, what can I help you with?" Caroline asked, holding her to her body in comfort.

Hayley dreamingly sighs and arches her head towards Caroline with a lazy smile "I just met the man of my dreams…"

Caroline giggled "Every man you meet is the man of your dreams"

Hayley huffed and wiggled out of Caroline's arms in response before standing in front of her with a glare.

"You should be a loving sister to me…don't mock me!"

Caroline opened her hands, ready to welcome Hayley back into her arms "Alright, tell me about the man of your dreams…"

Hayley glared at Caroline for a while longer before slowly and cautiously returning to Caroline's embrace. When she realized that Caroline was not about to taunt her again, she began.

"His name is Mr. Tyler Lockwood. He's an officer in the Militia. He's charming, funny, sweet and so handsome…we spent all morning together in town. We talked and talked and talked and he was not annoyed by me at all!"

Caroline giggled "I wouldn't think he would be Hayley. He sounds like a great guy. I'm sure Mother would be more than happy to attend two weddings soon instead of one"

Hayley gasped and turned in Caroline's arms to face her "Oh no, Mr. Lockwood wouldn't like that. Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Mikaelson dislike each other"

That caught Caroline's attention easily "Which Mr. Mikaelson?"

"The proud one, Niklaus" Hayley replied in a dismissive tone.

Caroline was even more interested "What happened between them?"

That got Hayley even more excited "Well Mr. Lockwood was hesitant to tell me because he feared that it was a matter that didn't concern me, but I told him that I wanted to know because their family is involved with mine. He told me that they were once best of friends. They grew up together along with the rest of the Mikaelson's. Mikael—their father—liked Mr. Lockwood better than Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Mikaelson was envious of him for it. When their father died, Tyler was to receive an amount of money but Mr. Mikaelson received most of his father's fortune and he refused to give Mr. Lockwood the money that was entitled to him. He even called him a stranger to their family regardless of their friendship. Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Mikaelson severed all ties with each other and he joined the Militia."

But Hayley wasn't finished.

"He was walking me home when we ran into Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Mikaelson. They were heading towards our house it seems. The cold greeting Mr. Lockwood received from Mr. Mikaelson was shocking. I think they had rode back on their horses instead of continuing the journey"

Caroline held horrible for Mr. Lockwood "Oh…" poor Mr. Lockwood "That's just awful. Poor Mr. Lockwood"

"That's what I said, but he was so humble about it. It's as if he had accepted it and moved on" Hayley sounded so enamored that Caroline smiled.

"I take it you fancy him then" it was rare for Caroline to see Hayley like this, happy and just so free.

"YES!" she squealed in reply.

Caroline and Hayley both laughed at Hayley's excitement.

"Maybe you should spend more time with him then" Caroline suggested.

Hayley smiled in response.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the nature around them before Hayley slowly lifted herself off Caroline to face her.

"I'm sorry for not being as close to all of you as I should…" Caroline cut her off.

"It's quite alright Hayley. You would have come to us someday. I am patient as is everyone else. It's not a bad thing to be different but a good thing"

* * *

Caroline had seen their home before…her sister was being treated by a nasty cold in these four walls. She never got to truly admire its beauty; she was far too worried for Katherine at the time. Now as she stepped foot into the grand mansion, she admired the stunning designs of the entire home as she walked in. Her elegant dress flowed to her feet and her ribbons floated around with her movements. Her hair was skillfully pinned upwards, framing her jaw line. She had followed her family inside the grand mansion but as she marveled at the beauty around her…she somehow lost her family in the sea of people and the splendor of art. She was eager to see Hayley and this Tyler together tonight. She wanted to see Katherine and Elijah again.

She was not eager to see Klaus again though…especially after what she had heard of him and Tyler. Even though part of her still wanted to see him again…mostly she was just disgusted by his behavior. Mr. Mikaelson was best of friends with Mr. Lockwood—almost close to being brothers—but he threw all of that away for money. How disgusting is that? The money was entitled to him and yet you refuse to give someone what he is entitled to? If there was a word for someone like Mr. Mikaelson…she might not know it.

To think a part of her was excited to see him tonight, even though he was indifferent to her…

Her family had drifted off into parts unknown. Hayley was looking for Tyler and Katherine had skillfully sneaked off to find the Mikaelson's—one Mikaelson in particular.

She entered a room filled with people and the melody she heard from the entrance grew louder. There were musicians in this room and here is where the people from her village—because she recognizes almost everyone—were dancing. Some were dancing with people they have never met before; some were dancing with their husbands and wives. She knew the dance well.

She had not seen Klaus in the room at the time because she had not spotted Katherine at all. She had assumed that Klaus would be with Elijah and Elijah, with Katherine but she kept on marveling at her surroundings, she was far too mesmerized by the artwork

Klaus was chatting with a husband and wife from the town, trying to 'work on his social skills' as Elijah forced him to do when his eyes caught Caroline.

She looked absolutely stunning. It was a simple dress tied with simple ribbons but she looked so elegant in that dress. The ribbons flew beautifully behind her, following her every move. Her eyes were so filled with amazement and wonder. He had noticed her admiring the artwork around him. She might not have gotten time to truly admire it when she had visit last.

He excused himself from the couple to follow her, to make his presence known…he really wanted to apologize to her, tell her he didn't mean it—that he never meant it—tell her anything to make her smile at him again.

It had been his entire fault. His quick tongue had gotten him in trouble once more. If he had said something different—maybe the truth but not really—then he wouldn't feel this way.

He just wished she would just stop moving—

He looked up—more like glanced up—and saw Lady Katherine and his brother. He was about to continue on as though he had just arrived but Katherine was very quick and she spotted him. Immediately, he was terrified, would she tell Caroline of what I have done, would it be so bad if she did? Yes it would, he would be called a stalker.

He immediately made a quick exit.

Katherine on the other hand, smirked at the entire scene. It seems Mr. Mikaelson was tempted by her sister after all.

"Katherine! I've been searching this entire place for you!" Caroline exclaimed softly and Katherine smiled.

"Well you've found me"

"Mr. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to see you again" Caroline smiled, gracefully curtsying.

He bowed "The pleasure is mine"

"Have you seen Hayley? She met someone who she's been waiting for to show up, but I haven't seen any sign of her or her suitor"

"Hayley has a suitor? I guess miracles still exist"

Caroline tapped Katherine's shoulders lightly "Stop it, she's our sister"

Katherine backed away slightly "We know her well; men are rarely attracted to her personality"

Caroline scowled "We should be happy for her"

"You make me wrong sister, I am happy for her, it is just a surprise is all" Katherine replied quickly.

"Have you seen her?" Caroline asked again

"Not since I arrived, she vanished without a word" Katherine replied.

She sighed. It would be so troubling to search the entire place for her, but maybe she's with Mr. Lockwood and they're chatting away somewhere. She should go to make sure but what if she interrupts…she doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize Hayley's joy and their new closeness.

She would look for her a little later; Hayley couldn't have found too much trouble.

Instead, she distracted herself by chatting away with her sister and Mr. Mikaelson. She found out that he's interested in the same things as Katherine is interested in. She would have thought that Katherine would have jumped head first into the conversation, but to her surprise, she didn't. She merely nodded and smiled. In fact, looking at Katherine now, she barely looks at him. To any passerby, she seems, indifferent and uninterested. She was about to wonder if that was really the case, when she noticed her sister's fingers.

She was playing with them.

Whenever Katherine played with her fingers, it meant she was really nervous. Katherine always found a way to hide her nerves but when they're at a point where she can no longer hide them, she plays with her fingers.

She was about to rejoin the conversation when someone tapped her on her shoulders. She turned around, hoping to see Hayley, but to her disappointment, she was met with the back of a man's head…Mr. Donovan's head to be exact.

He bowed before her, before slowly rising to face her. She gracefully curtsied, as did Katherine in respect to the man who owned their home.

"Good evening Ms. Forbes. Would you please do me the grand honor of a dance?" he asked.

She couldn't refuse him, from the corner of her eyes, she could see her mother glaring at her, ordering her to say yes or agree to it, whatever it may be. If she didn't, her mother would make a scene and embarrass herself in the process.

"I would be delighted Mr. Donovan" she agreed, putting on her fakest smile on the planet.

It seems she had made his week, his eyes lit up like a lamp and he let out a breath that seemed as though he was holding it for so long.

"Wonderful" he replied as he bowed.

She curtsied as he walked away and her fake smile died into a deep frown. She turned back to face her sister and her suitor.

"You know, you have your free will, you could have just said no" Katherine just said.

Those words upset her because she could have said no, but she couldn't. She didn't want to upset her mama.

"Mama was watching" she whispered "If I had said no, she would have made a scene"

"The dance is about to start, Katerina, would you do me the honors?"

* * *

When she stood on the dance floor, opposite of Mr. Donovan, she found Hayley standing right next to her. She was about to ask her about Tyler, but she noticed her puffy red eyes, and her heart clenched in pain. Who had upset her?

"Hayley, I've been looking for you everywhere, what happened?" she asked.

Hayley was about to reply, but the dance had started, so they both began, but kept speaking when they can.

"I went in search for Mr. Lockwood—" they were separated "—when I happened upon one of his friends. I asked them for him—" separated "—they told me that he was detained—" separated "—by someone of higher power and he couldn't make it"

Caroline watched as the she relived the story and big ball of tears grew in her sister's eyes. She wanted to just stop dancing to comfort her, but her mother was watching her from a distance, she could tell from the imaginary hole being burned in the back for her head.

She thought Hayley would have run off to cry, but to her surprise, Hayley managed to chase her tears away and dance with a random soldier. Caroline realized that she was stronger than she had first thought.

"Did you ask around—" separated "—to find out about this higher power?" she asked Hayley, as they parted, yet again. She barely noticed Matt's closeness to her…to concern for the wellbeing of her sister.

"I did, but the only thing they could say—" separated "—was that whoever it was, did not want him here" Hayley replied and waited until they were together "Do you think it could be Mr. Mikaelson?"

She had tried to keep thoughts of Mr. Mikaelson buried for the entire night. She had yet to see him and she was not looking forward to it at all. She can't help but consider the possibility…maybe he had went through the lengths to make sure that Mr. Lockwood does not attend. That would be a cruel thing to do. Just because they were not on speaking terms, doesn't mean they can't be civil in a house together. It was more than big enough for the two of them.

"Possibly" she replied. She would give him a piece of her mind when she sees him.

She won't go out of her way to look for him, which would mean she wanted to see him; she didn't want to see him, not at all. Her night would be a magnificent one if she doesn't. The last time she saw him, it was outside this very house, where his hand came into contact with hers. She could still feel the print he left behind, as if it had just happened. She could feel the warmth of his hands if she placed her hand on her cheek or beside her. His touch lingered…

After the dance, she was entrapped in a boring monologue, by the ever so pleasing Mr. Donovan, where he boldly asked to be in her company for the remainder of the night. Hayley was there to hold her laughter, but that wasn't the only thing she did. She saved Caroline from being forced into his company. She had thought for a split second that her night would have soured, but thanks to Hayley, she would be able to enjoy the rest of it.

They laughed in amusement to his words as they pranced around the home. Mocking him and his words, as well as his mannerisms…her laughter was short lived, when she almost collided with a man.

Luckily, Hayley pulled her back before the actual collision took place. When she looked up to apologize, her lips shut in shock. It was Mr. Mikaelson…Niklaus…Klaus.

She had thought for a brief moment that he hadn't attended, hopefully in shame of what he had done to Mr. Lockwood, and then she realized that it would be wishful thinking, for how could a man so proud, be equally ashamed?

There was very little emotion to his features to tell what he was thinking, but the words that left his lips were not what she had in mind.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked.

She said the first thing that came to her mind. She was always proud of her impulse, but tonight, she was nowhere near that.

"You may"

He merely nodded once and excused himself, bowing before them, and they curtsy before him, leaving both Hayley and Caroline to their dumbfounded silence.

In a state of mild panic—_she swears it's mild panic_—she grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged her into a dark corner where no one was found to whisper.

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Mikaelson?" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"I dare say you did" she replied in the same tone as she.

"That would be highly inconvenient since I wish to loathe him for eternity!" she shrieked in a hushed tone

They both giggled at that.

* * *

When Caroline stood before Klaus, she wanted to disappear into a dark corner.

He looked so dashing tonight. His sandy golden mane and his light stubble gave him the appearance of a true man. His posture was that of a proud man, not surprising, considering that's as much as she's ever been able to find out of him…his pride takes the space of most of this house.

When the dance start and pleasantries were exchanged, the closeness of their first movements threw her off. He was so close to her face for a second…she could feel the breath against her quivering lips, his piercing eyes against her cheeks and his posture against her frame. That second felt like it was an hour.

At the second movement, she decided that she should at least be civil, if not pleasant with him.

"I like this dance" she said. She did, ever since she was a little girl she loved it. It was beautiful and elegant dance. When she was young, she used to feel as though she was a princess when she danced it. She guesses that even to this day, she still feels that way.

"Indeed, most invigorating"

At least he agreed on being civil. He has always been a quiet person, she has been one to do all the talking, maybe it's time someone else did some talking of his own.

"It's your turn to say something Mr. Mikaelson, I started with this dance, you can remark on the size of the room or maybe the number of couples"

When she turned, she heard his voice, even as he stood almost a foot away from her.

"I'm happy to oblige, if you would advise me on what you would like most to hear" he replied, moving past her gracefully.

She almost smiled at his words. At least he has the courtesy to please others instead of just him…maybe he's not as selfish she made him to be.

"I'm sure you can think of something Mr. Mikaelson" she smirked, amused wondering what such a mysterious mind thinks.

"Very well then, tell me, does your family usually walk to your destinations?"

When she heard the question, at first she was insulted. How dare he just make assumptions towards her family, and even if that weren't the case, how can someone insult another so nonchalantly?

Then she thought about it in her stunned silence, maybe it wasn't meant to be insulting at all, maybe it was just a question.

"Yes we walk. It is a great opportunity to meet new people and make friends…whereas with letters, you merely have the pleasure of making a new acquaintance" she knew her impulse would strike again. She hoped he didn't take it as an insult…part of her also hoped that he did. She was never a spiteful girl…maybe it's just him that brings such traits out of her.

He almost smirked at her jab.

"I see, and do you usually talk as a rule while you're dancing with someone?" he asked, just for conversation. He can tell that she hasn't forgiven or forgotten of his words, but she's trying to be as civil as possible. It was commendable of her. Maybe he can find somewhere in this dance to apologize for his words.

"No" she replied, when she smiled, it was one he would count as the second smile towards him since their meeting "No, I prefer to remain unsociable and taciturn…makes it all so much more enjoyable"

He wonders if she had the _pleasure _to make the acquaintance of Mr. Lockwood…it wasn't just when the soldiers paraded in the streets of Longbourn, when Mr. Lockwood went out of his way to seek him. He had mentioned a meeting with Caroline…all he could ever wonder was how he knew about her.

It was a blessing that she hadn't seen them that day when her sister had, maybe her sister had told her of his encounter of Mr. Lockwood.

"Mr. Lockwood is blessed to have such happy manners and making new friends, although his capability of keeping them is questionable" he commented, waiting eagerly for her response.

Her reply was quick.

"He has been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship" her tone held anger. How could she be angry at him…what lies has he told her? "And I dare say that is irreversible?"

His reply was immediate.

"It is; why do you ask such a question?"

"To make out your character Mr. Mikaelson"

"And what have you discovered?"

"Very little" she replied, glaring at him. He glared in return, finding her hostility on the subject to be unfound.

"I do hope to give you more clarity in the future Ms. Forbes"

No other words were exchanged. They stared at each other, each with a hunger in their eyes that they never felt before. The man before her was a mystery before her, a mystery she wanted to solve desperately. At the same time, she wanted nothing to do with such a man like him…to hold ones pride so high and mighty above everything and everyone else.

Yet, the intensity of his eyes to her sends her heart racing towards something; it sends her blood pumping faster than the air she breathes. Her eyes seemed to have found everything inside of him that he's been trying to hide since he stepped on the floor with her. He felt naked standing before her, even fully clothed.

Elijah glanced at the exchange between Caroline and his brother. He could tell just from the expression on his brother's face that he was in some kind of argument with her…but he could also tell that it only added fuel to his fire…or desire for her. When they stood still in the middle of the room, without a care of the flow of the dancing they have disrupted, he knew then and there that Caroline was the one for his brother. She challenged him in a way no other woman has the courage to, no other being in fact.

The way their eyes barely part from one another, his movements to try to get as close as he possibly can, the fire in her eyes…he'll make sure that this happens if it is the last thing on earth.

She didn't even realize the dance was over until the sound of applause was made known to her ears. She snapped out of her mind to join in the applause to the men who are quite skilled with their instruments.

She looked away from Mr. Mikaelson, and quickly made her exit. She was about to join Bonnie where she stood, but Mr. Donovan stopped her.

"Is that Mr. Mikaelson of Pemberly?" he asked in astonishment.

"I believe so" she replied.

"I must make myself known to him at once"

"But—" he wasn't hearing any of it.

"He is the son of my esteemed patroness, Lady Esther"

"Mr. Donovan, he will consider it an impertinence" she tried, but he was gone before she could finish her sentence.

She watches in amazement as he ridicules himself in attempt to gain the attention of Mr. Mikaelson. When Mr. Mikaelson does not notice him the first time, Mr. Donovan raises his voice. Caroline watches with acute embarrassment, when the entire room stops and Mr. Mikaelson is surprised by Mr. Donovan's boldness. She soon felt horror when Mr. Donovan pointed her out.

"What interesting relatives you have Ms. Forbes" she turned at the sound and held her shock to find Ms. Mikaelson behind her. She stared at her for a moment before they both gracefully curtsied to each other.

She made her leave to find some sort of peace from the tornado of her night. Finding her sister's embarrassing themselves, her father having to deal with them…hiding from Mr. Donovan and his special attentions…her mother's loose tongue when she's had too much to drink…the night had slowly began to be too much for her.

Thankfully, she had found Bonnie just in time, or she would lose her mind somewhere in this giant house.

"Clearly my siblings are having a competition to see who can expose themselves to the most ridicule" she commented with a shake of her head.

"Well at least Mr. Elijah Mikaelson has not noticed" Bonnie noted.

Caroline stole a glance at said Mikaelson and smiled, as he fawned over her sister "No…I think he likes her very much"

"Yes but does she like him? There are few of us who are secure enough without proper encouragement. Elijah likes her, enormously, but it might not do more if she does not help him on" Bonnie explained with concern.

She hates to admit it but Bonnie is right. Katherine's need to hide her feelings might bite her again this time…but she supposes there's nothing wrong with being shy and modest.

"She's just shy and modest" Caroline defended.

"He does not know her character as we do. If she doesn't want another repeat of her last suitor, she needs to act quickly…or like the last one, he would find her affections to be more than lacking"

* * *

Elijah fawns over Katherine as if she is the stars and the moon to his sky…like a devoted husband.

A reluctant Klaus dances with his sister, as he listens to her make harsh and insulting comments on everything and everyone around her…she sounds awfully like him sometimes.

A blissfully happy mother hums in delight; she believes that she has Mr. Elijah Mikaelson in her pocket to marry her daughter.

Mr. Donovan is in a daze, fantasizing about the woman he wants for his wife…if only how he knew how she really felt.

Her sisters' hell bent on embarrassing themselves to the entire town.

A troubled Caroline stands in the dark by herself, as she takes a break from the overwhelming atmosphere she was surrounded in.

Bonnie was basically saying that Katherine's inability to show her true feelings will always get in the way of her finding true love and keeping it. What if the same could be said about her?

What if her judgmental ways towards people at first meeting would be the sole reason of her never finding love? What if the one meant for her had passed by, and she chased him away with her unique ways?

What if Mr. Mikaelson is the one and she's chasing him away with her foul attitude to things even she has yet to understand?

She can't lie to herself much longer; she does feel for him…greatly.

His touches linger in her soul…his eyes travel with her everywhere and his voice torments her all the time. He says the most absurd things; his beliefs are that of a proud man and yet…there are moments when she swears he can see the depths of her soul where her darkest secrets are hidden.

Mr. Mikaelson may or may not be looking for her, she knows Mr. Donovan is…but to be quite honest, for the remainder of the night, the only thing she can tolerate is her conscience…and even that is testing her will.

* * *

Klaus had been looking for Caroline everywhere, but it seems she had vanished from the face of the earth.

He supposes it's his fault in the first place. He returned her hostility and made matters even worst between them. It was not his intention at all. He can never seem to do anything right, since he met her.

Klaus's sole intention for tonight was to apologize and make things better between them, but it seems that his…particular anger towards Mr. Lockwood had only placed more space between them. He actually allowed him into his head. Even when he is not here, he still torments Klaus's life.

"Brother" he heard from behind him.

He turned around and found his brother, without Katherine by his side.

"How did you manage to detach yourself from the hip of the lovely Ms. Forbes?"

"Funny" Elijah deadpanned "Where's Caroline?"

He frowned "I'm not attached to her, how I should know?"

Elijah frowned at his brother's words "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

Elijah folded his arms across his chest "Because you're impulse controls you, instead of it being the other way around"

Klaus sighed, but Elijah wasn't wrong "I've upset her again"

"That's not surprising. Have you apologized?"

"That's what I'm trying to do! That's what I've been trying to do all night, but she has managed to disappear" Klaus replied, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Then give her time, remember Niklaus…you are not above an apology"

With that, Elijah was gone and he was left to his thoughts. He only hopes he has the time to apologize to her.

His eyes found Katherine, he thought he had seen Caroline with her, but it was just a blonde girl…possibly a friend.

Ever since Katherine and Elijah has met, he has been watching her closely, to make sure that she felt just as strongly as did his brother. So far, she hasn't shown much interest. He might have to consider the possibility that Katherine doesn't feel the same way Elijah does…and if that is the case, telling Elijah would only upset him. He would have to make Elijah leave Longbourn…hopefully find someone somewhere else who will return his feelings.

As for the situation between him and Caroline…he has more than one thing he has to apologize for now…he just hopes that it will only be those and his impulsive tongue doesn't make it worst.

Because he realizes that one thing is certain.

He fancies her.

He could never admit it to himself, in fear that it wouldn't be real. Love or even being attracted to someone for reasons that has nothing to do with physical encounters, were but a dream to him. He had already settled with his faith where that was concerned. He would marry his intended and with time, he might love her.

Now that he fancies someone…the idea of marrying someone he barely knows…sounds like a nightmare. He always thought that love between a man and a woman of no family relation, was just something people created to give meaning to their dull lives…a mythological emotion that tricks the mind into thinking there's more to life than wealth and power.

It might just be real and he might just experience it.

Now if only she'll give him the chance to apologize…even though he's dreading the conversation.

Meanwhile, Rebekah stands on the sidelines and watches her brothers pine over women that doesn't even deserve their attention. When women is concerned, things are not bad for them at all, but to find them settling for such low class women, whom she doesn't even like…it's ridiculous. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's losing them to a bunch of girls of inferior birth, or they'll marry off and forget about their beloved sister.

Early that morning, Elijah waved his goodbyes to the Forbes family as they leave the estate. His sister stands behind him, for some reason, in a foul mood again.

When he heard her scoff, he turned to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Elijah; you can do so much better"

He wishes his sister was not as shallow as she makes herself to be.

* * *

Klaus prepares for bed, at this time, he should have been waking up…he can't even believe Elijah allowed a little girl to force him into such an event. They would have been just as well with a nice dinner. It was fun to see him at the mercy of others though…he learned that his brother does know how to laugh.

He was about to get into bed when the door to his room opened. It was Elijah; he was still in his clothing. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it…as if waiting for Klaus to say something. He will say nothing; he will wait until Elijah speaks.

"Niklaus"

Klaus turned to glare at his brother; the knowing tone in his voice told him that he knew exactly what Elijah wanted from him. He wanted to know if he had apologized to Caroline. He was never able to find her, and when he did, she was already in the carriage with the others. He felt uneasy with the idea of apologizing in front of them all so he didn't.

"I didn't get the chance—" Elijah cut him off, as expected.

"After realizing that she had heard your words at the assembly and after you have upset her yet again, how do you feel?"

He didn't want to answer that question. He felt like he was slapped repeatedly in the face for hours. His stomach turned at the mere notion of upsetting her.

"You don't even have to answer, for I see it in your eyes. That is how you make people feel everyday with your mannerisms. That is why mother sent you here to fix your social skills. You have the ability to charm a queen to your bed if you so wish it, but when it comes to a woman that truly interests you…you are as confused as a love sick boy. For the love of god Niklaus, apologize and stop stalling. Your pride is your fault, swallow it and you will find yourself much more content"

* * *

That morning, Caroline enjoys a normal breakfast with her family. Her mother berates Hayley from playing the piano so early in the morning, her father reading the daily papers and food being passed around the table. It was a normal morning…until they heard someone clear their throat.

She had forgotten for a moment that Mr. Donovan was still staying here.

"Mrs. Forbes, I was hoping it would not trouble you that I might ask for a private audience with Ms. Caroline Forbes, in the course of the morning?" Mr. Donovan asked—more like announced—to the entire room.

The entire room went silent and all eyes went directly to Caroline in response. April and Hayley were stifling their giggles in their drinks. Bonnie was silent and almost felt bad for Mr. Donovan. Katherine found humor in it. Not of her sister but of Mr. Donovan. He believes that she'll actually accept his proposal and be gracious about it too. Her sister will completely embarrass him…as if his height isn't embarrassing enough.

"Of course, Caroline would be very happy"

She begged her sister to stay, her mother dragged her away. When her father got out of her chair, she silently pleaded with him to keep her company…but he too turned his back on her.

She tried to escape the upcoming embarrassment he would place on himself, but she was too late.

He presented her with a flower, a lone pink flower. She stared at it in horror, as it twirled between his fingers. He placed it on the table before her; she watched his every movement as he did so. The intent was sweet but she knew what he wanted from her and she made a promise to herself years ago…a promise she will never break. She does not love Mr. Donovan; she does not even fancy him one bit. She will not compromise her life forever to a loveless marriage.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he made his statement.

"Dear Miss Caroline, I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life…"

She slowly turned to him in complete astonishment to his words. Firstly, because she was nowhere near the door when he had arrived, so the accuracy in his words were proven to be false and secondly, she was placed in a position she wouldn't wish on her worse enemy, and she desperately wished that he would stop at once, and save himself from further humility.

"But before I am to run away with my feelings, perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying"

"Mister—" she started, making move to get up from her seat, but once again he interrupts her…she's beginning to get annoyed when he keeps interrupting her from speaking.

"Firstly, that is it the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness"

She turned to him to try to convince him otherwise but he did not allow her to

"And thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness, Lady Esther, that I select a wife. My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from among Mr. Forbes's daughters, for I am to inherit the estate and such an alliance will surely…suit everyone"

She slowly turned to him in shock, trying as hard as she can to hold her tongue…she knows her mother is watching and she heard Hayley and April stifling their giggles from behind the doors.

"And now nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections…" she had enough.

"Mr. Donovan" she shrieked lowly "You are too hasty sir, you forget that I have given no answer"

He went to his knees before her; she was really hoping to avoid this reaching so far. He continued on, unperturbed by her words.

"I must add that Lady Esther would greatly approve—" she cut him off again

"Sir!" she shrieked lowly and took a deep breath "I am honored by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it"

He was taken aback by her words, panicking in his place. He soon made his recovery and hesitated in his words "I know ladies don't seek to seem too eager…"

Caroline's voice held a bit of desperation to it, she needed him to stop immediately "Mr. Donovan, I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy and I'm convinced I'm the last woman in the world that can make you happy" she explained with restraint.

He was hesitant again…almost as though he was not expecting her reaction. He should have, she was not a normal girl.

"I flattered myself, cousin, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. Besides, you should take into account that despite the manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may be ever made to you…" she has had enough, he had crossed the line.

"Mr. Donovan!" she shrieked, deeply affronted by his words.

"I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love by suspense…"

_Love…? What does he know of love?_

"Sir"

"…according to the usual practice of elegant females" he finished.

"Sir, I am not the sort of _female _to torment a respectable man. Please understand me, I _cannot_ accept you"

With that, she storms out of the room, and the door that her family had exited from, opened to show her mother and her sister was in fact listening in. Her mother would no doubt, be shocked and angry with her. Her sister would most likely laugh at the poor man, not Katherine though…she would probably feel sorry for her…or Mr. Donovan…maybe both of them.

Her mother followed her out to force her to say no to her. She even dragged her father outside to force her into it. She's worried about Mr. Donovan not having her. Her mother thinks that Mr. Donovan would put them out and she should save her sisters from destitution, as if her mother would allow her sisters to live in peace…without matrimony hanging over their heads. They won't even be living in the house anymore; they would be in their husband's house.

"Think of your family" her mother tried.

"You cannot make me" she replied.

"Bill, say something" her mother plead.

Oh no, not her father too…he had agreed with her when she told him that she would marry the man she loved and no one else…can he be going back on his word now?

"Your mother is adamant on you marrying Mr. Donovan…" her mother interjected.

"Yes, or I shall never see her again"

Her father sighed and shook his head "So from this day onward, you must be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will never see you again; if you do not marry Mr. Donovan…I will never see you again if you do"

She smiled in relief, but her mother was not expecting that. She ran and hugged her father in joy.

"Thank you papa"

Caroline ran off, and her mother ran behind her in shock.

"Ungrateful child…I shall never speak to you again"

* * *

When she returned to the house, Mr. Donovan was gone…he must have went out for some air or to think…and she found her sister…eyes welled with tears, face as pale as a ghost and a letter in her hand.

That night, she tried to ask Katherine of what happened, but she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Katherine then grew tired of her asking and gave her the letter to read.

Apparently, their mother called them back home to an urgent matter that cannot be avoided. They have no idea when they will return or even a clue as to whether they'll even be returning ever again.

She felt conflicted by this letter.

She knows that Katherine is hurt at the fact that Elijah has left, but this is what she wanted since she met Klaus. She wanted him gone and to never return…and now she got what she wanted.

So why did her stomach sink from its previous position in panic. Could it be that she felt something more than a mere fancy for him?

Maybe it was just panic for her sister…what in god's name would take Elijah away from Katherine? He basically worships the ground she walks on, unless this is merely the works of his spiteful sister…

Of course, Katherine thinks the girl is a saint. Caroline knows better, she can tell by the look in Rebekah's eyes…she has bitterness in her soul, and it's spreading inside of her like a cancer.

She will not have his so called 'beloved sister' ruin her own brother's and Katherine's happiness. She refuses to.

"Perhaps he just doesn't love me, maybe he never will" Katherine mumbled, the sadness in her voice was not mistaken.

"You might be right but he cares greatly for you Katherine, do not give up"

She suggested to her sister to visit her aunt and uncle in London and make sure they know that she's there…she knows Elijah will go to see her…he won't be able to resist. That led to Katherine's departure only a couple of days later.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My sister has been in London for almost two weeks now, I miss her dearly. I had begun to grow closer to Hayley since she confides in me in regards to Mr. Lockwood, but I miss the conversations between my sister and I. I only hope that Elijah goes to see her and Katherine makes sure he's aware of her feelings. Bonnie's words still lingered in my mind as if the ball was yesterday._

_His hands still lingers against mine…Mr. Mikaelson's…from the moment when he helped me in the carriage, to our touches at the ball during the dance… everything he's ever said and done is like a permanent stain in my thoughts. I'll never forget them. I'll never forget him. Did he ever have any feelings for me? Was it all in my head?_

"Care" she heard.

Caroline looked up from her diary to find Bonnie standing in front of her. She was outside by the large tree writing in peace. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her after she had ungracefully declined Mr. Donovan's proposal. Her sisters always bring it up and laugh at the poor man too. She was among someone who would not relive something she wished to forget.

"Bonnie" she smiled in greeting. When she saw how Bonnie was dressed, she was confused "What's going…"

"I've come to tell you the news; Mr. Donovan and I are engaged"

She was shocked. She had no idea Bonnie had any ... interest in Mr. Donovan at all.

"Engaged?" she asked, mostly to herself "To be married?"

"Yes, what other kind of engaged is there?" it was a rhetorical question, she was sure of that.

The look in Caroline's eyes was one of confusion and worry for her sister. Does she have feelings for Mr. Donovan or is she marrying because she thinks she's running out of time?

"Oh for heaven's sake don't look at me like that. There is no reason why I won't be happy with him as I would have with any other…"

"But he's ridiculous!" she tried.

"Oh hush. Not all of us can afford to be romantic and wait for love to find us. I have been offered a comfortable home and protection" she explained.

"But Bonnie…" Caroline tried, but Bonnie was not having it this time.

"Caroline, I'm 27 years old. I have no money and no prospects. I'm already a burden to our parents and to be honest, I'm scared. You should be happy for me instead of the judgment in your eyes. Don't judge me Care, don't you dare judge me"

Bonnie ran off, leaving Caroline in stunned silence. She couldn't believe her ears.

She had looked up to Bonnie. Her sister held on to hope that she would find the man of her dreams and marry him out of love. She was the one that taught her that a marriage without love is just an arrangement...nothing more and that she should find love, not matter the cost. Her sister was too old to even be considered but she had still held onto hope, and because of her sister's hope, she too had held onto hope for her future.

To find out that Bonnie had given up greatly shocked her. Does that mean there would be no hope for her either? Would she be lucky like Katherine to find man who loves her? Or is it a myth this whole time and she only just figured it out?

A month had gone by since she had last seen her sister. It had gotten lonely at the house. Her father had taken back to gardening, her mother still doesn't speak to her and even though she loves to bring joy to Hayley's heart in regards to Mr. Lockwood, she misses Katherine and Bonnie most of all.

Bonnie had sent a letter, apologizing for her outburst at their last encounter and explaining that her anger was not directed at her but at herself. She invited Caroline to stay with them for a while…so that they can catch up and chat.

Caroline took the invitation as a means to get out of the house. It's easy to be in a house full of people and feel alone as well.

She immediately travelled to Bonnie's and found Mr. Donovan snipping at the bushes outside of his home, while Bonnie awaited her arrival at the door. She looked so happy and at peace with herself. Caroline was truly happy for her.

She got out of her carriage and immediately greeted Bonnie with a grand smile. She really had missed her sister.

Bonnie had taken her to her parlor, a room that is for her own particular use. She was glad Bonnie even had her own space. She seemed so at peace here and relaxed, as though the weight of the world did not rest on her shoulders.

"You look like the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders anymore. I'm glad you've found peace"

Bonnie smiled "I have. I use to worry that I'll never find what I'm looking for, and I'll forever be a burden to my parents. Now I can run my own home, I'm no longer a burden to my parents and he treats me really good"

Caroline smiled. In truth, this is what she wanted for her sister, for her to be happy and at peace. She thought that she would find it with the man she loved, but if she found it in Mr. Donovan then she's glad.

They were chatting and laughing about their childhood memories when she heard Mr. Donovan call Bonnie from outside. She went to the window to see what was wrong, Mr. Donovan was standing there, he seemed as though god had just shown himself to him.

"It's Lady Esther. She requests us for dinner this evening" he proudly announced. Apparently it was a great honor. She was curious though…she was about to meet Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson's mother. She might get an idea of Mr. Mikaelson's character from his mother.

When Caroline arrived inside the walls of the Mikaelson palace, she immediately had to meet the infamous esteemed patroness Lady Esther. She came face to face with not only Esther, but Rebekah as well. It seems she wasn't expecting Caroline to be here at all. Caroline wasn't expecting her either.

Caroline curtsied and Esther did something she was not expecting.

She had gotten up from her seat and hugged Mr. Donovan.

"It's good to see you Matthew. I'm glad you're back from your visit to Longbourn" she turned to Bonnie "You must be the new Mrs. Donovan. I'm glad that Matthew stepped outside of the box. It's nice to meet you" she then turned to Caroline and she seemed as though she was waiting to meet her "I have been waiting to meet you since my sons returned to me. Caroline Forbes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you"

She was shocked when Lady Esther hugged her tightly in welcome.

"The pleasure is all mines, Lady Esther" she replied awkwardly.

Esther released her and smiled "Please, call me Esther"

Caroline smiled as much as she can, to hide the shock at what had just happened. She's known Lady's, especially someone of her stature, to be…haughty and bossy at times. She was not expecting someone so warm.

She was about to reply when a voice stopped her.

"Mother, wheres…" Klaus froze in place when his eyes laid on her.

When he left Longbourn, he thought it would give him time to think on his feelings and what his desires for Caroline were. He hadn't even gotten close to figuring that out and there she is, standing before his mother.

The moment Elijah had returned, in order to keep his mind off of Katherine, he buried himself with work, reading and writing. He had made it his mission to tell mother of the blonde girl he fancied. His mother had tried and tried to get information out of him about her but she failed. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone about her. He couldn't even talk to her anymore. He wanted her to see him as a good guy and not the man he's wanted others to see him as, in the last month, he would have killed to hear even an insult from her lips once again.

He had come up with different scenarios as to how they would see one another again; this was not one of them.

He heard a voice behind him and he sighed in relief, his friend to the rescue.

"Colonel Salvatore at your service ma'am"

She curtsied to them both in greeting

* * *

Caroline had learned that she should never judge a book or a Lady in this case, by its cover. Lady Esther was a good woman. Her smile was genuine and she was a humble woman. She found herself smiling a lot in her presence.

She kept her eyes away from Klaus as much as she could, but there is only so long she can avoid looking at the face of the man that had plagued her dreams.

"I trust that your family is well?" she heard from beside her.

Her intention was never to sit beside Mr. Mikaelson at all. She was seat across from her in the beginning, but her Ladyship found it appalling that Mr. Donovan was seated next to his wife so she made him move to the other side, which then forced her to sit next to her sister…and Mr. Mikaelson, much to her discomfort.

"They are. My eldest sister is also in London, perhaps you might have crossed paths with her?" she asked, playing with her soup.

"No I haven't. I haven't had the chance to leave the estate since our return until just recently" he answered softly after an awkward pause.

This was odd.

Not his words but his personality.

It's changed, he's more…calm and polite…a far cry from the man she met in Longbourn. You won't hear her complain though…it was a nice change. She supposed, Longbourn doesn't quite agree with him.

"Oh" she replied

"Do you play the piano forte Ms. Caroline?" Lady Esther asked, from the head of the table, silencing everyone else.

She quickly snapped out of her shock of the question to reply "Little ma'am and very poorly"

Esther just smiled in response "I'm sure while you're staying with your sister, you can visit my estate and my son will help you practice"

Caroline tried to be quick to decline "That's a generous offer, your Ladyship—" but her ladyship cut her off.

"What of your sisters? Do they play?"

"One of my youngest sister's, Hayley does. Her skills have been improving" Caroline replied.

"That's lovely" Esther replied gracefully "Has your governess left you?"

Caroline placed her spoon down, knowing she was not going to have the opportunity to eat if the conversation keeps going on like this "We've never had a governess"

Mr. Donovan squirmed in his seat in embarrassment while Klaus watches Ms. Forbes very keenly.

Lady Esther seemed appalled by that "No governess? Five daughters brought up at home without a governess, I've never heard such a thing"

"Actually your ladyship, there are 7 of us. My two eldest sisters, Alexi and Elena have already been married and left home" she explained.

"Your mother bore seven daughters and brought all of you up without a governess? She must have been a slave to your education"

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that. Her mother was a slave to their education, but she knew her mother enjoyed every moment of it, she felt a little uncomfortable though, and considering she felt as though she was being interrogated, she replied "Not at all Lady Esther"

The silence that happened on the room was deafening after that. They might have considered her to be rude, she prefers the term honest.

Klaus on the other hand was smirking against his spoon. Everyone in this room apart from himself, and Caroline it seems feared his mother like the plague. It was refreshing to hear that she did not share the same feeling as did everyone else in Pemberly.

Esther was poking her. She knew exactly what she was doing. Elijah had told her that Caroline was as opinionated as Klaus and very outspoken. She wanted to test just how outspoken she really was.

"Are your younger sisters out in society as well?" She asked, returning to her soup.

"Yes ma'am, all"

"All" the shock in her tone was not mistaken to anyone "All five out at once? That's very odd"

Klaus cast a side glance at his mother, hoping she would stop whatever it is she has set out to do.

"You are the second? The younger ones are out before the elders are married? Your youngest sisters must be v_ery _young"

"Yes, my youngest sister is not sixteen" she replied proudly "I believe it will be very hard on younger sisters, not to have their share of amusement because the elder is still unmarried" she leaned forward "It would hardly encourage sisterly affection"

Esther was very pleased at what she was hearing. She had a voice and she states her opinions without hesitation "Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray what is your age?"

She smiled and looked down, trying to find a way out of that question "With three younger sisters, your ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it"

Esther laughed at her response "The only thing you can expect from us as people is to grow old and die"

Caroline smiled against her spoon, enjoying her soup, while everyone else sits…appalled by Caroline's words towards her ladyship. She supposed they were expecting her to speak with fear and hesitancy as everyone else would…even her sister should know better.

Everyone else returned to their soup. Klaus was itching to applaud her on her courage; he eyed her from the corners of his eyes with admiration.

Rebekah sat at the end of the other side of the table, completely disgusted by Caroline's words and her utter lack of shame. She should have been more respectful to her mother and instead, she insults her mother with harsh tone and innuendos. If Rebekah was in her place, she would have dealt with Caroline where she sat at once.

When dinner was over, everyone else was seated around in a comfortable silence, as Caroline admired the white parrot living among them. She's never had a pet before and she had never seen a bird so beautiful before in person either.

"You simply must play for us Ms. Forbes" she heard her ladyship say.

She gasped in fright and turned around.

"Oh, no I beg you…" she tried.

"Oh come now, I'm sure you're a natural"

"Your ladyship, I am not conflicted with false modesty when I say I play poorly…" Mr. Donovan cut her off.

"Come come Caroline, her ladyship demands it"

She wanted to throw something towards Matthew's head, but they'll never allow her peace if she does not agree, so she moves towards the piano and plays a tune she knows all too well. It was safe. She really wasn't trying to be modest; she has basic training, but lacks the practice her youngest sister has. She plays quite terrible. She misses a couple of notes here and there but if Lady Esther enjoys it, then she must continue.

She overheard Lady Esther asking about her youngest son, Henrik's lessons and skills on a piano; apparently he's quite the pianist for someone so little. Klaus boasts on how much practice his brother takes a day and that practice makes perfect. He must be the pride and joy of her ladyship.

From the corner of her eye, she found Klaus moving towards her. Her fingers trembled and she missed a key.

"You mean to frighten me Mr. Mikaelson, by coming in such a state to hear me…but I won't be alarmed, even if your youngest brother plays so well" she stated, eyes forced to stay on the keyboard and nowhere near him.

He smirked "I'm well enough acquainted with you Ms. Forbes, to know that I cannot alarm you, should I wish it"

She scoffed and a beat passes between them. They eye each other warily, but before she could reply, a voice from behind her entered the conversation.

"What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?" he asked, standing beside Klaus. Klaus wanted to grab Stefan's neck and pull him into another room and lock it. It was as if his friend and his mother all partnered up against him tonight.

Caroline stopped playing, seeing from afar that Esther wasn't really interested in her music as she wanted her to believe and turned to face Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Mikaelson.

"Do you really care to know? Prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly, he danced with no one at all. There was more than one lady sitting without a partner—" he cut her off softly

"I knew no one there beyond my own party—" she cut him off

"And no one can be introduced in a ballroom?" she asked sarcastically "I had asked if he danced, I believe his exact words were…" she looked at him as she repeated them "_Not if I can help it_"

Stefan chuckled "Klaus is just modest is all"

"That is not what I found of him that night…but I suppose you know him better than I do. He even made a comment about me—or an insult, depending on how it's perceived—which I believe he said _'Perfectly tolerable'_. The manner of which it was said, suggested that it should have been taken as a compliment instead of an insult" she glanced at Klaus "I give you my sincere apologizes, if that is the case. If I had to summarize Mr. Mikaelson, he was quite rude to most and insulting to others."

"That's hardly surprising Ms. Forbes, I'm afraid my friend has better luck in his art, than his manner of speech and discretion. Hopefully, with time, you'll find that most of the things that move past his lips are just words with no meaning behind them"

It was as if Klaus was no longer standing before them, and was just merely watching from a distance…or as a spirit.

She hummed "I suppose I could just laugh at him as punishment"

"Oh no, Mr. Mikaelson is not to be teased" Stefan replied as if it was a crime against humanity.

"Is that so? Are you too proud Mr. Mikaelson? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

"That I couldn't say" he replied quickly "I suppose to an unbiased person, it could be both"

"Then I suppose my opinion is neither biased nor unbiased. For me, the fault is not being proud, it's the excessive amount of pride you hold Mr. Mikaelson"

Stefan looked down in shame for his friend.

"Are you insinuating that I am too proud Ms. Forbes?" Klaus asked, appalled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant Mr. Mikaelson" she replied with conviction.

Esther watched from the corner of her eyes as Salvatore got in between Caroline and Klaus. She frowned.

"Mr. Salvatore, I need you"

He gave her a look before dashing off.

Klaus knew she never forgot what he had said in the name of swaying his brother's eyes elsewhere. One look in her eyes made sure he never forgot it. He can still see that what he had said had hurt her more than he had assumed. Guilt boiled in his stomach.

He leaned forward and whispered "I do not have the talent of conversing well with people whom I've never met before"

She turned to him…she felt pity. She lived among people who communicated well with new faces, she regret to realize that not everyone can do the same.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice and practice, Mr. Mikaelson"

Klaus flinches at her words.

Bonnie watched the exchange between Mr. Mikaelson and her sister and smiled. She had thought this entire time that they hated one another, but the gentleness of Caroline's tone, and the longing looks by Mr. Mikaelson makes her see reason to believe that between their clear hatred, hides an unseen desires for one another.

"Ms. Forbes, on the day we first met, I said something to my brother, that was not meant to be heard by anyone else, or meant to insult to you in any way—" she cut him off.

"What is it you meant by it then, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, more like demanded, has her full attention was drawn to him and no one else.

He collected himself before continuing "My brother has this belief that I am a broken toy that needs to be fixed. He has been trying to find different ways to do that, one of them is finding me a wife"

"Do you believe that you are broken toy?"

That question threw him back like five feet.

No one has ever asked him such a question before. His siblings just assumed he was broken without even asking him first. To hear the question was baffling to him.

"No, I don't believe I am" he replied.

She smiled "Mr. Mikaelson, if you don't believe that, then you wouldn't have a valid reason for dissuading your brother against his thoughts"

He frowned. He didn't like what she said. She basically said that somewhere inside of him, believes he's broken as well. He's not broken, not even a crack.

She turned back to the piano to return to playing the tune, his presence next to her rattled her, even to the point of missing another note…but she grimly carries on and awaits his response as well.

"Ms. Forbes, I'm trying to apologize for what I said" he whispered in a hushed tone.

She stopped playing and turned to face him "Mr. Mikaelson, one should never apologize for saying their mind"

"Those words held not a grain of truth to them, _that_ is why I wish to apologize"

Her shock was not hidden to him.

"I am sorry Ms. Forbes"

"What are you sorry for Mr. Mikaelson, that you said what you said, or that I heard what you said?"

"Both, I suppose" he replied, in whisper.

With that, he left. She never saw him again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later that night, found Klaus up and painting away at the portrait he was almost finished with. He had been working on it since the day he came back home. He was adamant that he leave his home with it when he was to visit his mother in Rosing's. He had no clue what he was going to do with it when it was finished. He couldn't give it to her, she would wonder why he made a portrait of her to begin with, and that would raise questions he was not ready to answer aloud.

He couldn't just keep it. His siblings walk in and out of his house as if they own the place. At some point one of them would happen on it and know the truth, the real truth he's been denying since he returned.

He heard someone knock on his door, he was about to find some way to hide the painting when said person entered.

It was his mother.

"She's beautiful, I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees this" she commented, standing behind him and admiring the painting.

"She may never see it, and you may never see her reaction" he replied softly, returning to his work.

"You're in love with her"

The brush in his hand dropped on the floor and his entire body turned at the very moment the words went past his mother's lips. His eyes were wide in shock, and maybe a little bit of panic, but hers were a picture of calm and ease.

"I can't be. I'm engaged to Georgina remember?"

"Her name is Genevieve, Niklaus" Esther laughed and Klaus joined in along with her "We both know that you'll never gain any kind of emotional connection with her Niklaus. You're in love with Caroline and I wait for the day when she says yes"

"Mother…" he tried, firstly, she would never say yes to him and secondly, he did not need any kind of hope in the matter. Should he loose his mind and sanity…he will have no hope in her accepting.

"Elijah has been filling me in on the things you've managed to _accidently_ leave out in your letters" she stated with a smirk "You know you're not obligated to stay anymore, you can return to Hertfordshire"

"I can't return mother" he grated and turned back to face his painting…his muse "I can't go back"

"You can't or you're too afraid to?" Klaus turned around "Elijah told me of the things you said that she heard. You're afraid that she'll reject you because of the things you've said, and you'll always blame yourself for it"

He turned back, he hated when his mother got inside his head, his head is meant to keep his private thoughts, if he can no longer keep them there, where else can he?

"How much alike is she to you?"

Klaus laughed "She's the complete opposite"

"Then she'll accept you when the time is right. You should express your feelings to her Niklaus. Don't lock them away and expect her to read your mind, for we are only human"

* * *

A couple of days later, Caroline find herself writing to her sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Donovan went to the village. She declined their offer to go with her; she wanted space to herself so she can write her letter. She had hoped she would have finished before they return, but she was at a loss for words to write.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

A man she believed to be too proud for such a thing as regret actually apologized to her. She wasn't expecting it, she wasn't wishing for it either. Surely she was wrong about him…maybe he wasn't as proud as she made him to be after all…

She was cut out of her mind and back to reality when the doors behind her opened. She thought Mr. Donovan and her sister were back from town, but it was Mr. Mikaelson…Klaus.

"Mr. Mikaelson" she said, astonished by his presence.

She got up and curtsied, as he followed her with a bow.

There was an awkward pause when she said his name…he was still dumbfounded when she asked him to have a seat.

Klaus was just as confused as she was. He didn't know what in the world compelled him to walk all the way over here. He got out from bed, still annoyed by the fact his mother said the words he had been dreading, and then this sudden urge to tell her came and his feet were moving before his mind could even grasp the concept.

Now that he's here, his throat feels like there's something inside, prevent him from saying it.

"I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Donovan have gone on business to the village" she explained to him, thinking that's why he was here. Who else would he come to see but the owners?

He nodded.

To her, the man in front of her seemed…nervous, as if he had something to say but he didn't know how to say it. The same way April would look when she found out a secret that she wants to tell everyone but she knows she can't. It's the reason why no one tells her anything.

He was playing with his fingers or the pair of gloves in his hands, looking around, almost as if he was trying to avoid her eyes.

She watched as he looked around him, seeming as though he was trying to find something to say. What has happened to him?

"This is a charming house. I believe my mother did a great deal to it when Mr. Donovan first arrived"

She heard the shakiness to his tone. It alarmed her, had something happened that he needed to tell Mr. Donovan?

"I'm sure the Donovan's would be grateful for your compliment. I was told that it once belonged to your ladyship…she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject"

"I—" Klaus stopped himself… trying to find ways to say whatever it is that was clogged in his throat. If he doesn't get it out, he'll suffocate.

She stood there in silence, awaiting him to say whatever it is he's been trying to say since he got here.

"Shall I call for some tea?"

"No thank you" he replied quickly.

He stood there as if there was a house being balanced on his shoulders and he needed to get it off.

They both heard a creek outside, alarming them both back into the room.

"Good day Ms. Forbes, it's been a pleasure" he bowed and hurried out the room, and out of the house.

Caroline almost followed him out of the room, finding her sister standing at the front door, where Mr. Mikaelson just exited from.

Bonnie turned to Caroline "What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I have no idea" she replied, almost in a whisper.

He stepped outside, walked passed Mr. Donovan and stood near the carriage that they had just arrived in and took in a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, Ms. Forbes" he breathed out heavily.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster :)**

**-Cindy**


	3. Chapter III

**Hi Guys!**

**Thanks for the lovely comments! I want to address something a reviewer said :)**

**You mentioned a shock of Esther being so docile because in the movie, the mother or the aunt in the canon verse of the Pride & Prejudice, was against the union. I wanted to change up some stuff. I didn't want to keep it completely canon to the story. Besides, it just makes more sense for Rebekah to be the one against everything than Esther. Esther never came across as someone who would be against it anyways. I changed up some things in this chapter as well :)**

**Next chapter will be the last, like seriously, these chapters are really long, did you think the story would be long? It was originally meant to be a threeshot anyways and when I realised I wrote so much for this chapter alone, I had to do a 4th chapter. Can't call it a four shot lol so now it's a short story!**

**Thanks to CrazyLazyAlien for pointing it out to me. I corrected it!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Caroline could not be more bored.

She was dragged, inwardly kicking and screaming, to Mr. Donovan's sermon at the Hunsford Church. She would have pretended to be ill, if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Salvatore was also attending. She figured; she could use the time to get to know Mr. Mikaelson better from someone close to him. She sat next to him, as far from the front as possible. Bonnie wanted to be close to her husband, she was devoted to listening to him attentively, but not Caroline. There were people falling asleep, doing their own little things to pass the time and chatting away quietly.

She was included in the latter, along with Mr. Salvatore.

"So how long do you plan to stay in Kent, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him.

"As long as Klaus needs me" he merely replied "I'm at his disposal"

She rolled her eyes "It seems he has brought you here with the sole purpose of ordering you around. I wonder, would he not marry and secure a lasting convenient of that kind?"

He leaned towards her and whispered "He has been engaged to a lovely duchess named Genevieve. She would be a lucky woman"

"Really?" he was engaged to a duchess? Is she hiding from him? She couldn't hold it against her if she was.

"Klaus is a fiercely loyal companion" Stefan gave her a look and smiled, while shaking his head "From what I heard on my journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his beloved brothers"

"What happened?" she asked, intrigued.

"He saved him from an imprudent marriage" Stefan replied in a hushed tone

"Which brother?" she asked, faltering slightly as she did so, her voice was little too loudly for Stefan's comfort. Klaus was seated too close for such a conversation to be so vocal.

Stefan was silent for a moment, waiting for the crowd around them to mind their own business.

"His closest brother, Elijah"

She was shocked. She had quickly assumed it was Rebekah, the sister that had terminated their stay in Longbourn because of her reluctant to accept her sister and their rant…but to find out that it was him…was like her stomach just sank to the depths of the ocean.

"Did Mr. Mikaelson give reason for such interference?" she could never hide the sadness in her voice.

"There were strong objections to the lady" Stefan replied, looking forward.

"What kind of objections?" Caroline asked; she was near desperate to find out why Klaus would do such a thing to his brother, to her sister? What possible reasons he could have for his actions?

"Was it her lack of fortune?"

"No, I think it had something to do with her family being unsuitable. He also had reasons to believe that the lady in question did not return any kind of affection towards his brother" he replied "That is all I know on the subject"

"So he separated them" she whispered.

She grew pale at the words and glared at the man sitting a couple of seats to the side of them, angry at what he did to her beloved sister. He doesn't know her sister, so how dare he accuse her of her lack of affection. What right does he have to play god and separate them?

When his eyes darted up at her, she gasped and looked away.

* * *

She ran as fast as she possibly could. She ran passed her sister and her husband, Mr. Salvatore and everyone else and she ran as fast as she could. She had to get away.

How could he do such a thing? Separate two people who were in love? What kind of a heartless man was he? She had thought that he wasn't the man she had first made him out to be, but now she knows she was right this entire time. He was exactly the kind of person she made him out to be. He was a man who was so proud of himself, that he will do anything and be proud, thinking he was doing the right thing.

To think she felt…that way about him. How can she? He destroyed her sister's hope for love. He separated her sister from the man she loves all to play hero…thinking he was doing the right thing.

She had found a place to shelter from the rain. She needed somewhere quiet and secluded to think. She needed to get rid of these feelings she had. Her mind will never allow her to be with a man like that. She's sure he doesn't even feel the same way about her at all. Most likely, he's just annoyed that she's not cowering as everyone else does in his presence.

She took a deep breath, and wiped some of the water from her face. She was soaking wet. Her hair, her clothes…she should get home before she caught a cold. She would have to go through the rain, but better to go through it now than to wait till the cold gets to her.

She turned to leave, only to be shocked when she found Klaus standing right there…soaking wet and panting. Did he chase her all the way here? Is he mad? He could catch a cold or something…why did she even care whether he caught a cold or not…it would serve him right for what he did…both to her sister and to Mr. Lockwood.

"Mr. Mikaelson…" she stated, curtsying before him in respect.

"Ms. Caroline, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer" he panted.

He had spent all of his time in that room, thinking on how he could tell her how he felt. His mother had told him, that once he finds love, in order to find peace, he'll need to tell said woman of his affections. She said that he was like Mikael in that way. If he didn't tell her, he'll torture himself with it. He felt that torture in the days after his abrupt visit at the Donovan's. That gut wrenching feeling of desire for her, he wants her with him all the time, he wants to see her smile at him, a genuine smile. He wants her love, her affection…

How can he return to the dark after being exposed to the light for so long?

When he saw her run off into the rain, the first thing that he thought of was concern. What if she caught some kind of cold or a fever from the weather? Immediately, he chased after her. While chasing her, another thought entered his mind…does she feel the same thing he did?

He had been thinking of his feelings and his desires this entire time, what if she didn't feel the same? Did he expect her to just magically create affection for him in return? Of course not, but he would be taking a huge gamble if he confessed anything now. There is a great chance that she'll say no.

Then a last thought had entered his mind while chasing her… what had she heard that upset her this much? He could tell from the day he met her, that she was the kind of person who cared for others…before herself. Had something happened to a friend of hers that upset her? Did harm befall one of her sisters, or her parents perhaps? Was there anything he could do to solve it?

_Well that was a first…_

Klaus never cared about helping others, excluding his family and closest friend. He always preferred to help himself. Did he really care for her so much that he's ready and willing to do anything for her?

Whether he'll confess his true feelings at this moment, if unknown, even to him…but he just couldn't bare it anymore.

He tried to continue on, he was breathless from his chase. Caroline watches him in astonishment and he struggles on.

"These past months have been a torment. My mother asked me to visit her in Rosing's, but I had no plans to accept. Then my sister told me that you were going to be there, visiting your newly wedded sister, so I came. My mother thinks I came to see her but I really came to see you, I had to see you"

"Me…?" she breathed out.

She looked at him, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying?

"I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectations, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and I've put aside all of those things so that I can ask you to end my agony" he breathed out.

Of all the things she heard him say, she was beginning to get confused.

"I don't understand…" he cut her off

"I fancy you" he said with passion "I fancy you greatly Ms. Forbes" he swallowed.

This was the moment when he finally confesses to half of the truth. His entire body is shaking, whether from the coldness of the rain or the fear of her rejection…he supposes it's both. His stomach is in knots and his heart is racing a mile a minute. He wants to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

Caroline was in complete shock. She couldn't believe it, this moment felt like a dream, a longing she had…a deep desire.

But he had a poor method of confessing his feelings.

He fought against his better judgment? That means his confession is but a reckless act then? That should make her feel like she's special?

"Please do me the honor of accepting my hand" he breathed.

Her lips quivered. She has had two proposals in the time span of a month. One was from a man she couldn't even bring herself to care for, let alone love and the other was a man she cared for despite her better judgment…she supposed they were alike in a way.

He's rendered her speechless and at a loss for words. After that night at Lady Esther's home, she would have been a bit hesitant, but she could have seen herself accepting his hand. After hearing what she had just heard and taking into account the suffering of her beloved sister…she won't be able to live with herself if she accepted his proposal.

"Sir I…I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done" She made sure to show no emotion in her words and give him no reason to probe further, but her voice shook with the beating of her heart.

He stared at her for a moment for speaking.

"Do you not believe my words to be truthful?" he asked.

"No" was her immediately reply.

"Why…you're beautiful…you're selfless, you're brave…" she cut him off.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she was really planning to ignore how much giddiness his words made her feel, but her tongue has had a mind of its own since she's known herself.

"You are so beautiful, it cannot be captured on a canvas by the most talented of artists should they even try…" he replied in a breath.

Her heart was racing, but not out of excitement, but disappointment. He was saying all the things she wanted him to say, but she could never live with herself after what he had done to Katherine. If she could return to her feelings of hatred and resentment, she would in a heartbeat, a half of a heartbeat even.

An awkward cold silence came as the sound of the pouring rain made up for their silence. Finally, he straightened.

"Was that your reply" He knew he would have been rejected, but he had hoped…

"Yes it is"

"Are you…are you laughing at me?"

She scoffed "Of course not"

"Are you rejecting me?" the anger in her rejection was starting to show, he could only hope now that doesn't say anything he knows he'll regret.

"I'm sure the feelings in which you've mentioned that have hindered your regard, will aid you in overcoming it" she replied with a tiny bit of venom.

A terrible silence befalls them as her words sink in. He was taken aback by that. He would not apologize for being proud, but whenever she said it, it seemed like deadly sin, rather than a virtue.

"Why" he asks, almost in a whisper…his entire body is cold, soggy and his facial features are pale, very pale.

He had planned to ask that in a more…educated manner, but it slipped past his lips.

"Why? I might as well enquire why such a speech was so evidently designed on insulting me; you choose to tell me that you like me despite your better judgment!"

That was not Klaus's intent "No, of course not—" she was not having it

"If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse but I have other reasons, you know I have"

"What reasons?" he asked

"You think anything would tempt me to accept the hand of the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?" she asked in a tone almost in a whisper.

He was shocked; it was as if he was slapped by her.

"Do you deny it Mr. Mikaelson? That you separated two individuals who loved each other, exposing your beloved brother to a world of heartbreak as well as my sister"

"I do not deny it" he replied with confidence.

Amazing, he stood before her, proud of what he did.

"How could you do such a thing?"

"It was known that she was indifferent to him—"

"Indifferent" she questioned.

"I have watched them most closely and realized that his attachment was much deeper than her—"

"That's because she's shy!" Caroline interjected.

"My brother might look like the king of confidence, but he too is modest, however, there were, however doubts that she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for her" he tried.

"And who suggested such a thing?" she asked.

"I did it because I know what's best for him" he stated.

"My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me…and we're closest to each other of all my sisters" Caroline confessed "Only when provoked does she speak up"

She was silent after that and so was he. It was an awkward silence. He realized then that he didn't like awkward silences. His proud shell had cracked.

Klaus understands that better than anyone within a 100 mile radius. He shows no emotion and only when provoked does he let some out. Emotions were a weakness to him, it made him weak and he hated feeling weak. He understood hiding one's emotions too well to judge.

"I suppose that you also suspected that her lack of fortune had something to do with it—" he cut her off

"I would never do your sister the dishonor!" he replied sharply "But it was suggested—" she cut him off.

"What was?"

"It was made perfectly clear that a marriage between my brother and your sister would be a scandal—"

"Did your sister give that _impression_?" she spat

"No, but there was however the matter of your family—"

"What of my family? Mr. Elijah certainly didn't seem to find—" he cut her off.

"It was more than that" he growled lowly, annoyed by where this conversation was going.

"How sir?" she asked sternly.

Klaus never felt uncomfortable telling the truth, in fact, he relished in it. He liked to see the reaction of others when they hear the harsh truth. However, he was most uncomfortable in this moment, for what he was about to say…he found it most difficult to say. He and Elijah do agree on the matter of her family, though they do lack a level of decorum, he was more amused by it than anything. It made him smile at how free they were…he supposed he envied them.

"It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your two younger sisters…even on occasions your father…" he snarled "Mrs. Donovan, Ms. Katherine and you are excluded" he added softly.

When he saw the look on her face, the one of shock and hurt…immediately he wanted to sink deeper into a deep dark hole where she'll never look at his face ever again.

He'll never admit to her that his sister had played a great role in the decision. Rebekah all but kicked Elijah into the carriage and whipped the horses till they returned back to Pemberly. He tried to persuade her to stay a little longer to make sure, but because of his…affections for Caroline, Rebekah was not having it.

He'd take the blame for all of it if necessary.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had he separate two couples in love because he knows nothing of what goes on in a girl's heart, but he also did it because her family loves to laugh. How can there be a crime in the joy of laughter and fun. Her family doesn't care for decorum in public, they believe in being themselves around everyone…not hiding who they really are to please society. He stands in a crowd like a stoned god who's above everything and everyone. He barely cracks a smile or a laugh. His composure is that of a statue, because he wishes to please society. She won't apologize for her family's willingness to be themselves and she certainly won't apologize because her sister is cautious of who she gives her heart to.

"I deeply apologize if I have upset you in any way…believe me that was never my intent"

Of course it was not his intent. Everything he says is never intended to insult, and yet it does.

There was another matter that also had a hand in her rejection to his proposal.

"What of Mr. Lockwood?"

The look of shock and dumbfound was not lost on her.

He took a couple of steps forward, wanting to get closer to her. There was this urge inside of him that he's been trying to bury since the day he met her…it's stronger than ever in this moment.

"Mr. Lockwood?" he questioned, anger coloring his tone.

"What excuse do you have for your behavior towards him?"

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman, despite the fact that you've only met him once"

"I've never met him in person, but my sister has told me of his misfortunes…" she replied.

So he was lying. To think he actually believed him. Of course he never met Caroline.

"Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed—" she cut him off.

"You've ruined his chances and yet you treat him with sarcasm" she shook her head, what kind of a man does she see before her?

He took a step forward, she rose her head high "So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining it so fully"

He took a step back and turned, prepared to walk away from her…but there was that urge that was screaming at him to do it.

It was like a stick poking him at his sides.

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

Until finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he turned around and kissed her.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and her entire body was stoic as his lips descended upon hers. Her initial response was to push him away, not to show him even an ounce of her hidden affections, but his lips were a feeling she has been curious to for longer than she would dare admit.

His hands cradled her face and he took two steps closer to her. Her eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss. His lips were plump, soft and gentle against hers. He kissed her with so much passion that it was near impossible not to return it. His movements were careful and careless all at the same time. It was like he was starving, but he was taking his time with his meal at the same time.

She was never kissed before, this was her first kiss. She didn't know how she was suppose to feel about it, but it made her heart thump like a hummingbird, her insides turn, and throat clogged and her mind cloudy.

When he parted from her lips, his forehead leaned against hers. She was too entrapped into the kiss to care about being angry.

"Forgive me"

She sniffled and said the first thing that came to mind…as usual.

"Never apologize for telling the truth"

He almost smirked, but he knew she was still angry.

"Forgive me ma'am, for taking up so much of your time"

With that, he pulled away and marched out into the forest, leaving her there, wet, cold and confused.

He just kissed her, he passionately kissed her…she liked it, she liked it very much. She liked him, she liked him very much. If he hadn't had separated her sister from the man she loved, if he wasn't such a cruel man towards Mr. Lockwood…she knew she would have said yes.

_She would have said yes._

_She would have…_

* * *

Caroline returns to Mr. Donovan's house. Bonnie spotted her from the window, strolling numbly through the rain. Bonnie ran towards her sister through the pouring rain, passing a confused Mr. Donovan in the hallway and out the door.

Caroline knew where her feet were taking her, but her mind and her eyes were in a completely different place. She couldn't really see where she was going but she knew she was heading back to her sister's new house. She could see her sister running towards her through the rain, but her mind hadn't snapped out of her daze yet. Her mind still kept replaying the kiss she shared with Klaus. He shared a kiss with her…something only intendeds and wives can share with their husbands, and she allowed him to take what was clearly not his.

To be honest, in that particular moment, they were his for the taking, though she would never admit to that verbally.

"Caroline!" she heard, but she hadn't really heard her name being called until Bonnie shook her. That's when she realized that she had stopped, Bonnie was holding onto her shoulders, Bonnie looked worried sick. She shook her head to return to the present.

Bonnie took her inside and gave her a towel to dry off. She remembered that Bonnie and Matthew had to go to Lady Esther's place, as they were summoned. She insisted that they go, but they insisted that they stay back until she is dry and warm and the weather eased up.

When the weather did ease up, she was changed, dry and sitting in Bonnie's parlor, sipping a cup of coffee to warm herself up. She insisted that she was dry, warm and feeling much better but Bonnie was like a mother hen. Her hair was still wet and Bonnie went to get another towel so she can dry it. It seems Bonnie decided she was not going to leave until she saw proof that she was drying her hair, or that it was dry to her satisfaction.

"Shall I call the doctor?" Bonnie asked, and moved as if she was about to send poor Matthew to send for one.

"No! Bonnie, I shall be quite all right. Please give Lady Esther my apology for keeping you back. You must not keep her waiting" Caroline insisted.

With that, Bonnie reluctantly left with her husband, and she was left alone.

It was but a couple of hours later when she heard the door open. She assumed they were already back…Bonnie specifically told her that when she visits his baroness, they spend a lengthy amount of time there amusing her with mindless conversation. She wasn't expecting them till nightfall.

Nevertheless, she stayed put, not bothering to move.

She was standing in front of a mirror, as she was making sure that her hair was dry. In the middle of drying it, her mind drifted back to the kiss she shared, the most intimate moment she has ever shared with anyone and unconsciously, she found herself staring mindlessly into the mirror, with her arms folded against her chest.

Suddenly, as if she had fallen asleep at the mirror, Mr. Mikaelson's face appeared in the mirror. Something told her, if she turned around, she would not see him as she wish she could, so she stayed put…content to the sight before her now. He looked, disappointed and sad. He was dry, but then again, the rain had stopped falling so her dream was being accurate so far. He seemed to be holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Forgive me, for intruding…I came to leave you this" he lifted the hand he was holding the paper in, revealing an envelope.

She made no move. She didn't have any words for him at the moment. She just wanted to stare at him. It was her dream anyways…she should just be able to dream of staring at him, even if it was just from a mirror.

"I know what you must think of me. You think I'm arrogant and conceited. I fear you are not wrong. I came to address the two offences you have laid against me. I had not long been in Hertfordshire when I saw that my brother, who is kind to most and indifferent to the rest of world, had taken a particular interest in your sister Katherine. I observed his behavior attentively and I saw that, the feelings he carries for your sister, surpass any other woman he felt anything for before ever meeting her. His obvious feelings for her made me smile, despite my sour mood upon my arrival. Yet when I observed your sister, I detected little to no interest in my brother, and only your family's coarse appetite for having their daughters marry favorably. It is because of your sister's coolness towards him, that we left abruptly. It was unknowingly done and through motives which may appear to seem naturally insufficient to you…I tried to protect my brother from a heartbreak he may never recover from"

Klaus left the letter on a table near him and slowly backed out of the room. He stood at the doorway, and his heart sank in disappointment. She didn't even flinch.

"In regards to another serious matter, you will find my explanation to that on the second page"

With that he was gone. He closed the door and the sound of it made Caroline snap out of her gaze. She turned sharply, as if hoping to meet him behind her, but he wasn't there…as she knew would happen when she woke from her dream.

However, the letter was on the table, exactly where she saw it before he left. It meant he was really here.

"Oh…" she whispered

She rushed to the letter and grabbed it before heading towards the window. He rode away on horseback, with no glance back at her.

She moved from the window to sit by the fire. She opened the letter and skimmed through the first page. It was a more detailed explanation of the matter of her sister and his brother. He explained that he had watched her for days and hoped his mind was simply tricking him into believing that her sister felt nothing for him. That he prayed that she felt something for his brother because he was really calmed with the idea of his brother happily married. He explained his disappointment when he came to the conclusion of her sister's coolness to Elijah and his actions were not meant to hurt her sister but to protect his brother and nothing more. She looked at the second page, and it was as if she could hear his voice in her mind as he explained it.

_"My father and Mr. Lockwood were good friends. When he died, my father took Tyler into our family as his own. Upon my father's death, he was given a considerable amount to start his own living. I found out that he had fallen into a life of idleness, gambling and dissipation. The money he was given was gone in an instant and he came back for more. When it was made clear, he wasn't receiving any more money from us, we severed all ties. Two summers back, he returned, but he had managed to make my sister fall in love with him. He somehow managed to persuade her into an elopement, she was but fifteen. His prime objective was my sister's inheritance of 30,000 pounds, but his hope of revenge was a strong inducement. When it was made clear, he wasn't to receive a penny, he disappeared and my sister was heartbroken. If you doubt my word, please have it confirmed by my dear friend Mr. Salvatore. I had no ill intentions to him…until he broke my sister's heart. I have no shame in admitting that I personally saw to it that Mr. Lockwood did not attend the ball. Part of my actions was done out of spite, but it was also done to spare my sister of any pain…she had no knowledge of his involvement in the Regiment or his intention of attending the ball. I will use this letter to apologize for everything that I have done to you and your family that I am both aware and unaware of. You must be thinking that I should not apologize for speaking the truth and I suppose, you are correct. I must still, however apologize, for at the assembly, when you overheard what I said, as I've explained to you before, was not true. I felt the opposite of what I said._

_Due to my impulsive actions during our last meeting, I can only guess that I may never see you again. In the event we never see one another again, I wish you all the happiness the world has to offer"_

She returns home with the letter neatly tucked in her diary and her diary, tightly grasped in her hands. His last words left a black hole in her stomach. It was slowly gaining size…it wanted to swallow her slowly.

* * *

Days after she returned, she found her aunt in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner. They went to Longbourn for some time. She ran towards her and gave her a huge hug. Her aunt retuned the hug with a smile. Caroline would dare say, of everyone in her family, her aunt knew her spirit most.

"We have just recently returned from Longbourn" her aunt told her.

Immediately, she asked for Katherine.

Her aunt gives her a sad smile and she knew then and there, Katherine is not over him and she is still heartbroken from his letter and abrupt departure.

"She is outside by the tree"

Caroline was surprised. Katherine never goes outside unless dragged out.

She immediately ran outside and found her sister sitting under the tree and looking out into the distance. She ran towards her. Katherine spotted her and stood immediately. They embraced each other. It hasn't been long, but they've barely been separated their entire lives. The days felt like years for them.

Katherine keeps smiling at Caroline as they sit under the tree together, but for the first time, Caroline notices that Katherine can no longer hide her true feelings. She can see a sadness unseen before through her sister's eyes and it makes her stomach fall in her belly. It's not just because of the pain that she sees in her sister's eyes, but the pain hidden behind her smiles as well. She wants to tell her sister everything that has happened, but she feels unable to.

"How are you?" Caroline asked, holding her sister's hand lovingly. She squeezed her hands, as if letting Katherine know that she can tell her anything.

Like always, Katherine prefers to keep her emotions to herself.

"I am quite over him Care. If he passed in the street, I wouldn't even notice. London is so diverting…"

"Oh Katherine…" Caroline sighed.

"It's true! What with the theatre and all…"

Katherine was about to say more, but the sound of a crash broke their attention to their home. They then looked at each other. Caroline's face was clouded with confusion, but Katherine's face held a little sadness and a little amusement.

"Hayley and April are back from their trip to town" Katherine stated.

They stared at each other for a while before bursting into giggles.

"Shall we watch in amusement this time?" Caroline asked. She knew that when they heard noises like that, it's because April and Hayley are about to fight about something. Their fights are always amusing to watch.

"For the first time, I'd be delighted to"

With that, they both ran to the house, but they stopped short as they found April, Hayley and their mother rushing outside. They were heading towards them it seems. April was balling her eyes out, Hayley was as happy as a clam and her mother was downright annoyed.

"Caroline, tell mama, tell her!" April cried.

"Mrs. Summers has invited me" Hayley sighed smugly.

"Why didn't she ask me as well?" April wailed, while wiping her eyes.

"What has happened?" Caroline asked April.

"She likes me better" Hayley replied with a smirk.

"I've just as much right as Hayley—" April sputtered.

"If I could go to Brighton…" Her mother sighed fondly.

"Plus I am two years older than you!" Hayley added, much to April's pain.

Caroline looks to Katherine for an explanation.

"Hayley has been invited to Brighton with The Summers"

"A little sea-bathing would set me up quite nicely" her mother mumbled.

"I will dine with the officers every night!" Hayley gushed.

There was an anguished wail from April in reply.

"Are you all mad?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious.

Katherine giggled at Caroline's question.

Caroline glared at them all, deeply upset, not just by them, but everything. Their daughter was suffering heartbreak and they could care less. April is in pain and her mother is dreaming of the opportunity to go to Brighton herself. They're sending her sixteen year old sister away to a foreign land without someone to accompany her.

Caroline rushes to her father to talk him out of this, but he only wishes to find peace.

_"We shall have no peace until she goes" her father said._

For the first time, in that particular moment, she had hated her father. He cared not for her daughter's safety but for peace…_peace_!

She found herself in the kitchen with her aunt and uncle. It was a little while after when her father joined her.

"Well at least the house will be quieter"

His comment only fueled her anger more.

"I do not wish to be stuck with such a foolish family any longer, with your constant talk of men and marriages; surely there is more to life than a marriage to a wealthy husband" Caroline declared. Her statement was intended to make her father see what she sees, but he didn't even flinch, he simply hummed.

"Caroline dear, you would be very welcomed to accompany us" her aunt beamed and her uncle hummed in reply.

"Oh yes. We plan to journey through the Peak District. You'd be most welcomed"

"Oh, the glories of nature…what are men, compared to rocks and mountains?" her aunt suddenly recited, either from a book or from some drunken idiot.

"Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity, and if they're amiable they're so easily led that they have no minds of their own whatsoever" Caroline commented idly.

Her aunt tsked at her "Take care my love…that savors strongly of bitterness"

"Believe me dear aunt…they bring nothing but heartache"

* * *

That night, Caroline and Katherine lay in their bed, awaiting sleep to take them to their dreams.

"I saw Mr. Mikealson when I was in Rosings" Caroline told Katherine

Katherine sat up immediately "Why did you not tell me before?"

"I was worried about you" Caroline sat up to accompany Katherine

"What did he say to you?"

Caroline went silent. She wondered whether to tell her or not. She really wanted to tell her, but at the same time, she was hesitant…would she judge her?

"He…" she stammered before whispering "—proposed to me—" she didn't manage to get very far before Katherine's full attention was caught.

"He what?" she shrieked in a hushed whisper.

"He asked me to marry him"

Silence had befallen them.

"What did you say?"

"I declined him!" Caroline shrieked in a hushed whisper, as if the idea of saying something else was appalling.

Silence had taken over again.

"Did you want to?"

She frowned. Well that was unexpected.

She fully expected Katherine to say something sarcastic and they would have laughed it off and went to their dreams.

She did not expect her to say that…to ask that question. It begs more questions.

"What…do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

Katherine turned to face her sister and grabbed her hands for support "You have known that I read your diary on numerous occasions. Did you not think I would realize the true extent of your opinion of Mr. Mikaelson, even though you have yet to see it yourself?"

Caroline was stunned to silence

"He's too proud and he's arrogant. He's quite cold to most and rude to others, and yet you fancy him regardless. You wish your heart doesn't race when you are near him. Honestly, I'm surprised he had the humility to propose"

Wait, now Caroline was confused.

"You were surprised that he had the _humility _to propose? You weren't surprise that he actually _proposed _to _me_?" Caroline asked, shock coloring her cheeks.

"Oh no, Elijah told me—_in confidence_—that he fancied you. Even if he hadn't informed me of it, I would have seen it myself. At the ball, he was following you around—" Caroline cut her off.

"He was following me?" Caroline asked meekly.

"Yes, when you approached us, I saw him behind you. He looked so terrified that he made a quick exit, I almost felt so bad for him" Katherine explained.

"Oh" she merely replied.

Caroline spent the remainder of the night, telling Katherine about her meeting with Lady Esther and the time she spent in Rosings. They spent almost all night chatting and laughing. It was one of those rare times where she truly felt close to her sister…like she knew her inside and out. It was a good night for her.

The next day Caroline, along with her aunt and uncle was off. It took them a day to reach to their destination and it was nightfall when they finally found an Inn. They had dinner there and they overheard a couple speaking of Pemberly. She had hoped they would have ignored it, but they didn't.

They found out that Pemberly was but two miles from there and the excitement of visiting Mr. Mikaelson's house was too good for them to pass up.

"Aren't you acquainted with the owner, Mr. Mikaelson?" Her aunt asked.

"There are far too many Mr. Mikaelson's my dear, be specific. She meant Mr. Klaus Mikaelson" her uncle clarified, as if she had no clue that he was referring to that Mikaelson when in fact she did.

"Well we shall go there tomorrow my dear" her aunt decided.

She had no plans on seeing him for the foreseeable future, and the idea of going to his house was frightening to her. After everything that was said and done…how could she face him?

"I would rather stay here" she quickly insisted.

"Stay here?" her aunt repeated with confusion, glancing at her husband and back at her.

"I must confess that I'm tired of such great houses…all those carpets and curtains and paintings…If Mr. Mikaelson's house is anything like him, I am sure I will not be able to bear it" she tried.

"Come now Caroline" her aunt tried but uncle held her back from saying more.

"Let us not make a fuss. If the girl does not want to go, there is little point in trying to convince her otherwise"

She breathed a sigh of relief and waited till her heart calmed down before continuing to eat. Caroline was never the kind of person to avoid going somewhere, just to avoid someone…if anything, she would do the complete opposite. The things that man has done to her…

* * *

Next Day…

Caroline admired the grounds of Pemberly as their carriage entered through the great white gates. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her arms were as sweaty as can be.

She would have died before coming here. She had gotten away from having to go last night, but she asked her maid last night about the owner, Mr. Mikaelson. She said that she hadn't seen him since he was known to be in Rosings with his mother. Caroline took the chance into thinking that he was still there and decided to go with them. She would admire the home he lived in and she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind" her aunt said, noticing how she was admiring her surroundings

Caroline's eyes were alert and bright with curiosity. The parkland was wild and rocky…she saw a deer grazing without a care in the world. It made her smile. She stepped out of the carriage, and she felt a sense of freedom and liberation. She loved that feeling. It was the same feeling she got when she would sit outside with her diary. The looks over the hills they rode up and gasped.

It's his house. It's massive…and it's stunning. It's vast and breathtakingly beautiful

They return to the carriage, eager to get a closer look at such a beautiful place. Caroline was more excited than her aunt and uncle. She knew from gossip that his home was like a castle, but that…she dared say it put his mother's home to a great shame.

They made it down the hill and hopped out of the carriage. They strolled through the grounds, admiring everything they saw.

"Imagine being mistress to all of this. It is as big as all of Cheapside" Her uncle commented in awe.

Caroline was too lost in admiration to even care for his comment.

Thankfully for them, the house was open to the public for tour and the housekeeper seemed eager to take them. Of course she was…who could stop talking about such a place?

They were taken through the hallways, admiring the wonderful art surrounding the grand house. There were paintings, stone sculptures…they were unbelievable. She assumed then that he had an interest in art.

"My master painted all of the paintings we see…talented is he not?" the housekeeper asked, admiring a painting Caroline was also admiring.

"This was his most recent. I am cross to whether this is a woman or a unique way of looking at the sun. If it is a woman, she is easily the most beautiful one I have ever seen…do you agree?" the housekeeper asked her. Her aunt and uncle stood behind her as she admired the painting.

"Caroline…that woman bears a resemblance to you, don't you agree?" her aunt asked, turning to her uncle.

"I was about to say the same thing my dear" he agreed.

The housekeeper took a peek at Caroline and then at the painting and she gasped "You do look like her…perhaps my master has seen you and captured your beauty"

"It clearly is the sun, it cannot be me, the woman is too beautiful, and I am simply pretty" Caroline tried.

"There's so much more to see" her aunt commented as she moved from the painting. When her aunt moved, so did her uncle and the housekeeper followed, eager to show them more.

She kept her eyes on the painting. The woman in that painting was simply too beautiful…too radiant…it must have been his sister. She has golden hair too.

"Keep up my dear" she heard her aunt say. She immediately followed them.

They walked through room after amazing room, taking in the beauty. The kitchen was breath-taking…it gave you the energy to want to cook, almost. Before she knew it, they were walking up an unbelievable staircase, kissed with golden accents of stunning designs. She only hoped that the poor housekeeper had help to keep such a house…this place was too much for one woman.

They came to a huge picture gallery. There were paintings neatly aligned on the walls all around. The housekeeper told them that it was his family. His father, his mother…she recognized his mother. His eldest brother Finn and his wife Sage, her hair was a fiery red that suited her perfectly. She recognized the dapper Elijah and Rebekah. She found Kol's portrait to portray a mischievous man. Then she saw the last of his family…the little boy Henrik. He resembled Elijah more than he did any of them. Then the woman introduced important people in his life…she saw Stefan and there was a man named Damon. She explained to them that they were siblings. To the far end of the room, she found a giant painting, it was one of Klaus. His portrait…it was magnificent.

"This is my master. He painted all of the portraits in this room…except his own. He had a master in the craft to create that"

"A handsome face, Caroline, is it a true likeness of him?" her aunt asked.

The housekeeper was intrigued and turned to Caroline "Does the lady know my master?"

"Only a little" she mumbled in reply.

"And do you not think him a handsome man, miss?"

She paused, giving her question thought.

"Yes, I dare say he is"

Her mind is concentrated on his portrait. She admires every little detail about his features, as if in an attempt to remember his face. She can hear music in her head as she carefully imprints the portrait to memory. She was snapped out of her gaze by her aunt who passed in front of her eyesight, but she kept hearing the music. It wasn't loud to peak curiosity, but it was loud enough to peak hers, for if she focused her hearing right…it sounded exactly like the tune she was playing the night she spent with Lady Esther.

It was a piano, it was being beautifully played. She followed the sound. She walked down the hall and found a room, the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open a little and peaked inside. She saw a little boy, who resembled his little brother at the piano. She came to the conclusion that it was him. It meant that there must have one of his brothers here to watch the boy. She hoped it would be Mr. Elijah. She might be able to persuade him to visit her sister.

Klaus did not have false confidence in his little brother, he was very talented. His fingers moved along the keyboard as if it was like breathing to him. He played the instrument with great passion and fluency. She was moved by the music and she's content to stand there and simply listen for a moment or two.

After sometime, someone steps into her view of the little boy, but she could only see the back of his head. He had blonde hair and it was cut short. He must have been a cousin to the boy, for she has seen portraits of his siblings to know that the only ones with hair similar to Mr. Mikaelson, was his mother and father. The person placed his hand on the boy's shoulders and they boy stopped and turned. He shrieked with delight and jumped into the person's arms, hugging him tightly and with such excitement.

"Nik, I'm so glad you made it!" the boy cried out in excitement.

The man turned a little so that Caroline could have a look at the man's face.

She gasped and her hand unconsciously pushed the door open fully. She realized what she had done and covered her mouth in fear.

They were both alerted to the gasp and the door opening. He gasped softly as his eyes lay on Caroline for the first time since their last encounter.

Klaus returned to his mother's home and he was enraged. She had refused his proposal. He swallowed his pride and was able to confess his attraction to her. He proposed to her, hoping…expecting just a little that she would accept.

He was rejected.

The part about it that made him really angry was that she rejected him because of his actions and his tongue. He insulted her and proposed to her…how he could even think she would agree to his proposal after just being insulted.

After his fit of rage, he was lying on his bed and suddenly, his fingers touched his lips and he smiled, widely. He knew one thing for sure…she had feelings for him. She kissed him back. He woke up that morning, with a renewed energy and spirit. His mother had been worried that the rain would have given him a cold, but his friend Stefan commented on that by saying that he had found his happiness…the one that he supposedly locked away from the world. He laughed at it and Stefan suggested calling a doctor.

He found himself in front of a mirror that very day and decided to change something about his appearance.

It led him to the decision to cut his hair. He always kept the length of his hair since infancy. His mother would say that he was able to hide his face with it and that's why he kept it all those years. His mother was happy with the way he looked and so was his sister. He felt so rejuvenated; he decided he would visit his brother back at his home. He had also made plans to visit his brother and somehow talk him back into perusing Katherine again.

All of it had led to this point, to be able to see her again. He intending on seeing her again…making everything right that he had done wrong. Proving to her that the side of him she had seen was not the only side. He needed to prove to her, to himself that he wasn't a horrible person.

When he saw her run off, his heart started to race even more than it already was when he saw her. She was about to run away from him…he couldn't allow her to get away from him.

"Nik…who was that girl?" his little brother asked.

He put Henrik down and asked him to stay put before he ran after her.

She ended up running until she saw some kind of light to run to. She found herself outside; where they came in the first place…it was another door she hadn't seen open when she came in. She was about to take off to the fields when a voice called her.

She stopped, appallingly embarrassed. She turned around to come face to face with Mr. Mikaelson.

"I thought you were in London" she stated, not asked.

"No, I'm not" he stupidly replies.

"No" she breathed

They exchanged another ghastly silence. She admired his features. He seemed…more mature without his hair. For a weird unexplainable reason, she felt as though she can finally see him now.

They began to speak at once.

"I came here a day early—" Klaus tried. "We wouldn't have come—" Caroline tried.

"—wanted to stay with my brother—" he tried again. "I'm so terribly sorry—" so did Caroline

They stopped altogether. Klaus gazes at her with so much passion... They're both a mumbling, they're both nervous and in a mess.

"I'm visiting Derbyshire with my uncle and aunt" she explained.

He was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing her so soon "And are you having a pleasant trip?"

"Very pleasant, tomorrow we go to Matlock" she replied.

"Tomorrow…?" his stomach sank to his feet in disappointment "Are you staying at Lambton?"

"Yes, at the Rose & Crown" she replied nervously. Why would he want to know where she was staying? Was he planning to visit her?

There was another paused between them both. She turned slowly to walk away, when a hand grabbed her hand. She turned to find his hand intertwined with hers. She blushed. She hesitantly gave his hand a tiny squeeze. Her heart raced as he locked eyes with hers. He pulled her hand gently and she moved forward in response.

"I'm so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors. I had no idea—" he stopped her by pulling her hand ever so gently towards him, so that she would take a step closer to him. Her heart pounded against her chest as a thought suddenly came to her mind.

He might kiss her again…right here…_openly_.

Her face fell in horror of the thought_…He wouldn't._

He's too proud for such a display of affection…

He kept pulling her closer and closer and she kept stepping forward until her nose was a breath away from touching his. His eyes were hooded…or directed to her lips. The thought made her suck her lip in her mouth to hide them.

"Please…don't" she pleaded. Her aunt and uncle were close by; if they were to walk in on them…they would think the worst of her.

"Please…stop me" he replied breathlessly.

He leaned down and gently placed a peck upon her delicate lips.

A taste was not enough for Caroline, she needed more. She grabbed his lips with hers and they engaged in a passionate dance that had been long overdue. He kept a hold on her hand while he used the other to gently hold onto her chin. Caroline's other hand was immobile at the moment, either stunned by the shock of Klaus's boldness, or it died when he kissed her again.

It was a loud gasp they heard that broke them apart. Caroline spotted her aunt, uncle and the housekeeper staring at them in shock and Caroline was now more worried that her heart would give out right then and there.

"Oh my god" she mumbled, highly embarrassed.

"Those were my exact thoughts" he breathed out, staring lovingly at her.

Her eyes met with his and for a split few seconds, she was lost in them.

"Master, I had no idea you were here…" she was snapped out of her daze by the housekeeper but Mr. Mikaelson paid the woman no mind.

She moved her feet backwards, to put some space between them and he allowed it. He had done something that would put shame on her name to the public eye in front of her aunt and uncle and gave his maid something to gossip about.

"May I see you back to the village?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on Caroline and nothing else.

"Oh god no!" she quickly declined. She then tried to smile as though nothing had happened, but something did indeed just happen "I'm rather fond of walking"

"Yes" he let out with a laugh. He knew that well enough. She did in fact trek to his home to visit her sick sister who was quite comfortable.

"Well I'll be off then…aunt, uncle, will you join me?" she asked.

They both nodded numbly and slowly made their way towards her.

"Caroline" he called.

He hadn't let go of her arm and she had no freedom to move away from him.

"My heart begs that I ask you to have mercy upon me by ending this torturous suffer by accepting my proposal for your hand…" her jaw dropped, he had said such words in the presence of her aunt and uncle and Caroline was too embarrassed to look to them to see their facial expression "But just as you declined my proposal for your hand before, I know you will do the same, but I must make known, I will continue to ask until you can no longer deny me" he told her and she could feel it in his bones…he meant it. He even said it out loud for her family to hear. They will not let this go.

He raised her hand to his lips and gave the back of her hand a gentle peck. Then he slowly released her hand and took a step back. She hurries away instantly, and her aunt and uncle follow behind her.

When they were clear of sight from Klaus or anyone else from that house, her aunt and uncle kept asking her questions after questions. She ignored them and kept marching back home.

_"Did you lay with him before marriage?"_

_"He proposed to you?" _

_"He proposed to you and you rejected him?"_

_"If word gets about what just happened—"_

_"She'll be labeled a shame to the public"_

_"I thought you hated him?"_

_"Did you bewitch him?"_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Why won't you say yes?"_

_"It is cruel to torture a man like that Caroline"_

It didn't stop until she got back to her room and locked it.

"Caroline Forbes, I will not move from this door until you open it and answer our questions" her aunt finally had it. She could tell from the tone of her voice.

Caroline said nothing. She hoped she was bluffing and would eventually leave her to her mind.

"Caroline if you do not answer all our questions, I will tell your mother **_EVERYTHING_**. I will tell her that Mr. Mikaelson proposed to you and you rejected him twice!"

Caroline's eyes widened.

_She wouldn't…_

"I would Caroline. If you think your mother is dramatic now, if she hears this, she might actually die of shock" her aunt threatened.

She got up immediately and rushed to the door. She opened it with a force unknown to most women and she glared at her aunt and uncle.

"I am untouched" in response to _"Did you lay with him before marriage?"_

"Yes he proposed to me" in response to _"He proposed to you?" _

"Yes he proposed to me and I rejected him" in response to _"He proposed to you and you rejected him?"_

"No one will know" in response to_ "If word gets about what just happened—"_

"It can't be any worst than the way my mother already sees me" in response to _"She'll be labeled a shame to the public"_

"I did hate him but now I don't" in response to _"I thought you hated him?"_

"I suppose I did without knowing" in response to_ "Did you bewitch him?"_

"I don't know" in response to _"Do you love him?"_

"Because I simply can't" in response to _"Why won't you say yes?"_

"And I suppose it is cruel…" in response to _"It is cruel to torture a man like that Caroline"_

She took a pause before continuing.

"I—I didn't—I thought he merely tolerated me okay! Look, just—_please don't_—just don't tell mama. She has already sworn never to speak to me again for refusing Mr. Donovan. If she hears of this…" Caroline couldn't even vision a life where anything after hearing her daughter reject a nobleman such as Mr. Mikealson twice is possible.

A terrible silent fell between them and Caroline's chest was heaving with anger and frustration.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like a moment to myself" she asked, giving them both a pleading look.

They nodded and left her to her devices.

* * *

Caroline had fallen asleep when they left her and woke back up at night, hungry as a bear. She went downstairs in the Inn to fetch something to eat and when she opened the door, she saw him.

Immediately, she went back through the door and closed it. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; her hands were sweaty with nerves and her mind crazy with fear.

_Had he come to propose to her yet again? Did he come to see her? Was he simply visiting someone else and her aunt and uncle spotted him? Why was he here?_

She went back to the door and opened it slightly, just enough so she can take a peak but not enough for anyone to spot her.

She sees him talking to her aunt and uncle and she tries to drown out the sounds of everyone else so she can listen to their conversation.

"I shall send my carriage at noon" she heard him say and smiled before giving them a small bow and leaving the establishment.

She waited until she was sure he was not going to return or see her to then enter the room. She approached her aunt and uncle and the excitement on their faces was enough to realize that she would not get peace about him tonight.

"Caroline, you missed Mr. Mikaelson! Could you believe he apologized for his public display of affection with you today, he said that he knew it was highly inappropriate for a woman of your status—"

Her uncle leaned in close to her and whispered "_The fact that you're not married_"

"—and he told us that he proposed to you in the rain and it sounded so romantic—" her aunt kept going and her smiled.

"I wish I had done the same with my wife" her uncle interjected.

"—your chatty uncle mentioned the painting we saw that looked like you and he did tell us that it was you, when he saw you at the assembly. He blushed so much while we talked; it was so endearing to see. He told us that he did and said some things that had to correct in your eyes. We tried find out what it was but he gave us nothing—" her uncle cut her off

"He's bashful that one"

"—and then he invited us to dine with him tomorrow and we are all going. He was so polite. He was very civil was he not?" she asked.

"Very civil indeed, not at all like you painted him before Caroline" her uncle agreed.

Her brain had kept repeating one particular thing they said in her mind "To dine with him?"

"There's something pleasing about his mouth…when he speaks…" her aunt trailed off endearingly.

"Of course, you wouldn't mind delaying our journey for another day?" her uncle asked, and her aunt smirked, already knowing that deep down…she wouldn't mind at all.

She shook her head, dumbly.

"He particularly wants you to meet his brother, Henrik" her aunt mentioned absentmindedly.

"Brother…?" she mumbled weakly

* * *

The next day found Caroline, her aunt and uncle, being escorted towards the drawing room, where Klaus and his brothers might be situated. She tried to distract herself with the splendor that is…Mr. Mikaelson's home, but she knew that she was dreading seeing him again…the thought that he would do something so scandalous in front of her aunt and uncle again turns her stomach in knots. From the drawing room, Caroline can hear the melody she once played at Rosings, but this time, it was played effortlessly and beautifully. Caroline's stomach was filled with fear and anxiety. Her heart was racing in her chest. Ever since she met this man, her heart has been racing in her chest.

The footman opens the double doors to reveal the magnificent drawing room. Mr. Mikaelson is there, and so is the dreaded Ms. Mikaelson. Her polite smile, which she had plastered on her face for show, had faltered at the sight of the sister.

Caroline had never been fond of his sister since the moment she first saw her. She could tell that she was a cold and spiteful woman before even meeting her and her accusations had proven to be true.

She heard the piano stop and her eyes went to the piano, only to find that the boy in question was now standing in front of her, bowing rather too deeply and too long for comfort.

He then raised his head and collided into her with a hug. Shocked, she hugged him back. When he released her, he took a step back, as if to collect him-self and looked back, as if looking for approval from his brother.

"Did I do it right?" he asked.

"We shall practice more another day" Klaus chuckled.

Henrik turned back towards her and frowned "I'm sorry"

She looked down at the boy, confused by his apology "Whatever for…?"

"I didn't bow to you properly" he mumbled.

"That's quite alright. Once you keep learning, you will get it soon enough" Caroline insisted with a smile "You absolutely perfected the hug"

That made the boy smile "You're Miss Caroline. My brother has told me so much about you. I felt as if we are friends already, that's why I hugged you"

Caroline smiled genuinely at the boy's charm. She eyed the piano from the corner of her eye and pointed at it "That is a beautiful instrument"

The boy looked at it then back at her with excitement "My brother gave it to me" Henrik turned to give Klaus a smile "He shouldn't have"

"Yes I should" Klaus insisted.

"Very well then"

"He's easily persuaded, is he not?" Klaus asked with a chuckle.

"You are very well spoken" Caroline commented.

"Thank you, my brother taught me well" Henrik replied.

Caroline's eyes flickered to Klaus and their eyes met. They gaze at each other with affection from across the room, while everyone else was around them, watching the interaction. Miss Mikaelson steps forward to rest her hands on Henrik's shoulders and she curtsied behind the boy.

"What a surprise, Miss Forbes, to see you in Derbyshire" her tone felt like fire upon the skin.

Caroline gave a small nod "Mr. Elijah is well, I trust?"

"Very well now, he hopes to come here soon, he has longed to see his little brother, plus, Pemberly has special attractions…" Rebekah replied extra lovingly.

Caroline's eyes glanced to Klaus who tightly shook his head, as little as he can. She was lying.

She turned her eyes to Rebekah and she smiled sweetly "Yes, the library is particularly splendid, is it not?"

Rebekah frowned at that.

A small silence followed after that. Caroline's aunt and uncle were confused and wary of the conversation between Rebekah and their niece.

"My husband and I had passed by the portrait you painted of our lovely niece and we simply cannot allow you to get away without our praises on such splendid work" her aunt announced to Klaus and her uncle stood behind her in agreement.

"You have done her true justice"

"In that, we shall disagree, sir. I did the best that I could, but I was not truly able to capture everything I wanted to capture" Klaus replied "In my opinion, I have not done her true justice"

Rebekah smiled "How is your family, Miss Forbes? Someone told me the militia is removed from Meryton. They must be a great loss for some of you…" immediately after she said it, Klaus decided to take over the conversation so that his sister doesn't insult Caroline or her family anymore than she already has.

"Sir, I hear you are quite fond of fishing" Klaus spoke, bringing the attention to him…

Her uncle brightened like the sun at the thought of fishing "Yes, very fond of it"

"Can I persuade you to join me on a fishing trip to my lake? It is very well stocked and its occupants has been left in peace for far too long"

Her uncle looked like he died and went straight to heaven "I haven't a fishing rod with me"

"I have many in this giant house, if you like, your wife can accompany us…I am sure she would love to participate in idle conversation, while we wait for the fishes to wake from their peaceful slumber" Klaus suggested. Her aunt lit up like the sky at night. She was offered the chance to ask any question uncensored by her where she couldn't reach them. She feared the worst.

"I would be honored to"

* * *

**So guys I've started working on Revenge. I'm going through the chapters and making little changes before I begin adding in more chapters and after that I'll tackle HEA and finish off that story because I have the sequel I can't wait to do. It'll be a time travel fanfic and you know how everyone loves those!**

**But before I do tackle the sequel I will start the Originals story I've been wanting to write for years! I think it's time. So when Revenge and HEA is finished I will only be dealing with two stories, Senior Year and The Originals and after that...then Ill tackle any unfinished docs I got in storage for you guys to read that yall aint see yet. A bunch of oneshots, story ideas I'll turn into one shots and sequels I had planned to do for so long before I vanished lol.**

**Till next time!**

**-Cindy**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey, the last chapter, sadly. But I had fun re-writing and finishing this. Pride & Prejudice has always and will continue to be my all time favorite movie ever! And it totally fits into the klaroline dynamic. Because Klaus always tried to keep his feelings for Caroline at bay because of pride (well fear but to an extent pride too) and she's always been a bit prejudice about him (for obvious reasons but still) so this particular story it'll always be proud of.**

**I have another short story I've been working on. It's basically a possession story where Caroline is possessed by a greek goddess, perhaps I might try to finish that for you guys!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

That night, Caroline found herself coddled in the warmth of her bed with her diary snuggled on her lap.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was…good. I spent the afternoon with Mr. Mikaelson's little brother as he attempted and failed to teach me more about playing the piano. He was extremely talented and unaware of his true potential. He adores his brother and the ground he walks on. He's expressed to me his desire to one day be like him in many if not all regards. It was a most adorable sight to behold. _

_I opted to stay with the little one than to join Mr. Mikealson and my aunt and uncle on their fishing trip. Though I would have rather to have been there to tame my aunt's tongue, I stood my ground. The fear of being trapped within his presence on a small boat, in the middle of a lake, with my aunt and uncle was too heavy to bear. I know if my aunt had asked something too overbearing Mr. Mikealson would inform me of it._

_He made it his business to see us back at the Lambton. My uncle was beaming with pride at the large catch he held in the carriage, as I sat near Mr. Mikealson as he held the reins. I never thought he knew how to ride a carriage; I would do well to refrain from judging Mr. Mikealson by his cover from now on._

_He was such a gracious host. It was surprising to me to hear this from my aunt and uncle. When I thanked him on the ride back, he confessed that I made him think a great deal on his behavior and manners towards others. It becomes him. _

_My aunt and uncle had the world to profess about Mr. Mikealson, as though the man I met the first time I laid eyes on him had never existed. I found I was utterly beside myself with pride; I should not have been, considering it is not as if he is my husband to be, or a man I wish to impress upon my family. _

_Our shared kisses were magical, even when I was caught. I shall never forget my first kiss, our first kiss. It was as if he could not control himself of his desire for me. He cares for me, he desires to marry me…my mama would just **die **if she ever hears of this…proposal denial once, and denied twice by a man such as Mr. Mikealson. My poor mother would either have a heart attack or strangle me in my sleep._

_But I cannot have him. He's ruined my sister's happiness and even if he has made an effort—and a successful one at that—to change for me, that simple fact cannot change. No matter how magnificently wonderful our shared kisses have been, and no matter how my heart races when I am in his presence, I cannot. No matter how sad I feel for standing my ground…_

A knock to her door made her skin jump and her eyes darted to her door. She invited them to open the door, not knowing the tragic news that came to her in the form of a letter.

* * *

Caroline sat in the main room on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. She can only blame herself for what has happened, she knows this. She encouraged it really. She should have sent word back home when she learnt the truth but now it's too late.

Mr. Mikealson hadn't left yet it seems, somehow her Aunt and Uncle managed to trap him in conversation longer. He was in the main room standing to the side of her against a wall. She forgot he was even there.

Her aunt and uncle stood dumb. They had no idea what to do or what to say, they hadn't a clue what was in the letter…for all they knew her mother—her aunt's sister—could have died.

Caroline tried to speak, but only sobs wanted to escape. Instead, she kept crying.

"Ms. Forbes" she heard someone—she recognizes the voice—call.

She didn't respond; she couldn't; words still escaped her.

Klaus stepped forward, pained by her sadness "Ms. Forbes"

Caroline mustered what strength she had within her to eventually gather herself.

"It's the most dreadful news" she eventually explains, as she colds back her tears "Hayley has run away…" her emotions catches her and she puts her hand over her mouth to hold it in. She turns to Klaus then, suddenly remembering he was there perhaps "…with Mr. Lockwood"

He frowned. He had hoped that wouldn't have happened, but alas.

He warned Caroline of him because he wouldn't dare allow her to be a pawn in one of his schemes. Klaus wouldn't have it. Judging by her reaction to the news, she believed him.

She trusted him.

He had thought Mr. Lockwood was interested in Ms. Forbes—Caroline—but thankfully, it seems he was more fascinated with her sister.

He only wished he could do something to ease her pain.

"They have gone together from Brighton to lord knows where. She has no money, no connections…I fear she is lost forever"

He frowned.

He approached her and stood beside her and spoke in a quiet tone "This is my fault, if I had exposed Lockwood sooner—"

"No" she stopped him "This blame belongs to me. I could have shared my knowledge and prevented this, I wanted to bond with my sister more and thought that allowing this—it's my fault" she added solemnly.

Her aunt and uncle look at each other, perplexed.

"Has anything done to recover her?" her uncle asked.

"Father has gone to London, but I know Hayley, nothing can be done, we've barely the slightest of hope" she replied, eyes stinging with tears.

He touched her arm, her head snapped to his direction then "Is there anything at all that I can do to ease your distress?"

She smiled sadly at him but shook her head "I think it's too late"

* * *

Caroline returned home.

Her uncle joined her father in London for the search of her sister before she destroys the family name forever. Her aunt saw it best that she return home till the matter has been resolved.

Though the situation was horrible, her mama managed to find a way to make to be dramatic about it.

She lay on the bed, hand on top her forehead and the other rested against her stomach. They surrounded the bed in worry for their mother.

"Why did The Summer's take her out of their sight? I knew they were unfit to look after her…" her mother cried out.

"Now she is ruined" April said smugly

"You are all ruined! Who will take you now with a disgraced sister? Your poor father will now have to come to blows with Mr. Lockwood then be killed…" her mother wailed.

"He hasn't found him yet mama" Caroline tried to ease her mind.

"The Donovan's will turn us out before he is cold in his grave" her mother kept on

"Do not worry mama, our uncle is helping in the search" Katherine assured her.

"Hayley must know what this is doing to my poor nerves…" Elizabeth's voice trembled

* * *

Her father and her uncle searched far and wide, asking as much people as they could about Mr. Lockwood and his whereabouts.

If none have seen the man before, others hadn't seen him in such a while and few recall far times of his last visit…

They needed to find her before they wed. Time was descending upon them as their search was beginning to become even more futile than it did when they started.

Back at Longbourn, Caroline's mother's condition had been getting worst—or she was becoming even more dramatic as the days passed.

Now she won't even get out of bed, she would wail like a widow and curse her daughter for putting her through such misery. Though the situation was hard on everyone, her mother was taking this too far.

Katherine would tell her to leave their mother be. She would comply. Her mother stuck to her word by not speaking to her, she would ignore Caroline and continue on her mourning, yet anyone else speaks to her she would have no qualms replying. Caroline knew what she did when she decided not to marry Mr. Donovan and she still has yet to regret the decision.

Her mind would often return to Mr. Mikealson. He had looked equally horrified by what had happened to her sister, the story he told her in his letter still rang like a church bell in her mind. The way he took advantage of poor Ms. Mikaelson's innocent nature…and look how filled with bitterness she has become. Luckily as a noblewoman, her reputation can be fixed; Hayley's will forever be ruined.

She would remember their time together, conversing and…kissing. She still remembers the kiss they shared before her aunt and uncle spotted them…his declaration of not giving up on desiring her hand in marriage. He had sounded so defeated that day in the rain…it perhaps was their kiss that refueled his confidence.

She has so much to share with Katherine, but with this tragedy upon them, she must hold her tongue for now.

She never said she had to hold her smiles.

A couple of days later, April announced that father had returned. They all crowded with him questions upon questions, Caroline stood back and wished they would all just leave him be to rest him-self. The fact he came back quietly was more than enough. He hadn't found her, and he hasn't a clue on what more could be done. Perhaps she should have taken Mr. Mikaelson's request for his aid. He knew Mr. Lockwood better than they do; he was raised with him…

Her father blames himself for it. Many things she thinks he should take blame for, her mother's antics, parading them about like things to be sold to the highest bidder, stepping aside as mother made all the ludicrous decisions…this was the one thing she thinks he shouldn't blame himself for.

* * *

Back in London, at a boarding house, an unknown pair of boots walks towards a staircase, and ascends it, leaving its muddy prints behind.

Inside the boarding house, where a giggling Hayley and a smiling Mr. Lockwood was found enjoying their freedom, jumped out of their skin at the knock they heard from their door, they looked at the door and back to each other, frozen like naughty children who were caught doing mischief.

Mr. Lockwood goes to the door and signals for Hayley to hide. He opens the door and is visibly shocked and terrified at the person he sees before him.

"How did you find me?—what do you want—why are you here?" he asked, a tremble in his voice.

_"We need to have a discussion about the predicament you've found yourself into"_

* * *

A couple of days later, a letter comes to her father, it was from her uncle. Caroline managed to grab it from April—_much to her displeasure_—and when Katherine tries to grab it, Caroline ducks her advances to find her father. No one will open it but him. She found him in his study, and she gave it to him before anyone else could try to snatch it from her.

As they watch him open the letter, Caroline hopes that it somehow has to do with her sister, and that nothing has happened and she was coming home. She doesn't even wish her to be wed to the man. He is a vile person and she would rather personally find her sister a husband than to see her with that creature.

Her father explained that her Uncle has found them—_thank god_—but when the girls asked for more, she realized that without his glasses he could barely make out the writing. She snatches it from him and moves from the girls so they don't try to snatch it from her.

She explained that they are to be wed only if her father will settle a hundred pounds a year on her; it was Mr. Lockwood's condition.

"You'll agree to this father?" she asked, appalled by the words on the letter.

It was snatched from her fingers; it was anyone's guess who took it from her at this point.

"Of course" he replied, as if not agreeing was a stupid thought "But how much your uncle has lain on this wretched man is anyone's guess"

That confused her.

"What do you mean father?" April asked.

"No man in this right senses would marry Hayley on so small of an amount as a hundred a year"

Realization struck her; he's taking such a low sum because the larger portion was already paid off.

"I see" she replied lowly.

"See what?" Katherine asked.

"Your uncle is quite generous" her father replied in amazement.

"Do you think it a large sum?" she asked, she hasn't a clue to her uncle's financial status, but they do travel a lot and they have no children of their own.

Her father shrugged "Lockwood would be foolish to take Hayley for less than 10,000 pounds…"

She gasped "10,000! Heaven forbid!"

Meanwhile, her mama got the news of her daughter's upcoming nuptials, as it was as though she was magically healed. She sprung out of bed like a toddler with excitement.

"Hayley…_married_…and at sixteen too! Ring the bell April, I must put on my things and tell Lady Lucas! Oh, to see her face! Tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch!"

She hopped around as though she was a child again in pure triumphant joy.

Everyone else gathered around, including Caroline and Katherine.

"We should thank our uncle mama" Caroline said

She turned with a look "He should help! He's much richer than us; he hasn't any children…its well within his financial ability for it"

Caroline's mouth dropped in pure shock—forgetting that her mother actually spoke to her— how could she think such a thing.

"How can you talk like that?" she asked, angrily.

Just when she thought she was going to get a response, her mother reverted back to ignoring her.

"A daughter, married…" her mother cooed to herself

"Is that all you think about?" she just had to ask.

She should be smacked for thinking her mother would answer her this time.

"Mrs. Lockwood… that sounds so well…"

"You don't know what he's like!" Caroline exasperated in desperation.

* * *

Hayley and her new husband came to visit them today. Caroline could not believe the look on Hayley's face, like the cat that got the cream, such victory in her smile. She drags Mr. Lockwood with her as Hayley falls into her mother's arms. They're both overjoyed with her daughter's accomplishment. Her mother squeals in delight at her ring.

April is red with envy, she stomps off inside, Caroline and Katherine also follows her. She can take no more of this. From the corner of her eyes, she finds Mr. Lockwood staring at her…she sharply averts her eyes away from him, ignoring him.

That night, Hayley makes her way to the head of the table, where Katherine was to sit. She turned to her older sister to boldly state her claim on the seat as the married woman. Katherine was about to protest, but Caroline held her back.

Caroline had found time to tell Katherine of the true misfortunes of Mr. Lockwood—he insisted we start calling him Tyler as we're all family now but Caroline would never—and Katherine was shocked and horrified at the person their sister found herself with. Caroline and Katherine had been giving him the evil eye since, much to his displeasure.

"You must all go to Brighton, for that is the place to get husbands! I hope you have half my good luck…" she sighed and Katherine and Caroline shared a look of amusement…they wish they don't get a whole of her _bad luck_.

* * *

Mr. Lockwood found himself after dinner in tight conversation with his new father-in-law. Her father is torturing him and Caroline enjoyed it.

What Caroline didn't enjoy, was Hayley rattling on about her new found life as a wife to her. Katherine too was a sentence away from strangling their sister and Caroline was ashamed to think that she might allow it.

"Well Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss—because it was my wedding day—"

"I don't wish to hear of this…" Caroline tried to stop her from going on but she refused to heed, Katherine merely grinded her teeth.

"My aunt was preaching away, horridly unpleasant but it was necessary—" Caroline cut her off again but with a look.

"Can't you understand why!" she stressed.

"Her eyes have been poisoned" Katherine mumbled.

But her sister kept prattling on. She turned back forward with a stoned face expression as she watched Mr. Lockwood attempt yet another time to ease her father to no avail.

"—Uncle was called away from the church on business and I thought; who is to be our best man if he doesn't return? Luckily he did return or else I'd have to ask Mr. Mikealson—"

Caroline's eyes grew wide and she turned her head so fast, she felt a sharp pain. She rubbed her neck to sooth the pain as she asked "Mr. Mikealson?"

Katherine heard her as well as was as shocked as Caroline was…possibly even hopeful with the thought that it was Elijah "Which one?"

Hayley waved her hand dismissively "The proud one, Klaus or something…"

Caroline's heart raced in excitement at the sound of his name. She never thought she'd be so excited about hearing about someone in her life. It was as if she was about to hang on every word to come out of Hayley's mouth now that Mr. Mikealson was somehow involved.

Hayley clapped her hand over her mouth, petrified "I forgot! I shouldn't have said a word…"

Caroline leaned closer to her to whisper "Mr. Mikealson was at your wedding?"

Hayley looked around and when she was pleased that no one was paying attention to her and being the eager gossiper, she leaned forward to whisper "He was the one who discovered us! Found us in London you see, he knew where to find him, but don't tell anyone…he begged me not to tell"

Caroline stares at her in bewilderment. She never thought that he would even go looking for him, much less to find him. Which meant that her uncle didn't find them; Mr. Mikealson did and allowed her uncle to be named savior. He was even at the wedding? What was he doing at the wedding? He made it clear of his distaste for Mr. Lockwood. What was he doing at the event?

* * *

The day after, the household decided to indulge in a game of croquet. Hayley in her giddiness drags a reluctant Mr. Lockwood across the lawn, with a jealous April in tow.

Poor Mr. Lockwood, he looks abashed. She found slight pleasure in his torment.

Caroline stood in the gardens, watching the game with amusement.

Mr. Mikealson found them and attended their wedding. Why did he attend the wedding? Caroline was baffled by that. He has never shared any positive thought or word towards Mr. Lockwood, yet he attended the man's wedding. It was not as if he and her sister were friends or the sort.

If she ever were to lay eyes on that man again that'd be the first question she would ask him.

She saw Mr. Lockwood manage to detach himself from Hayley and make his way to her. Truth be told, Caroline was avoiding a confrontation with him, lest it turns extreme. She might not be as close to Hayley as she was to Katherine but she was protective of them all the same.

He takes her side with a rueful smile "I hope we can be even better friends, now that we're brother and sister"

He dare considers us as close as such? She looked to him, his eyes twinkle at her, but she is immune to his charms now, after knowing the truth.

"I hear you visited Pemberly, my old home" he added after a brief silence.

Caroline nods "I met up with Mr. Mikaelson's sister" she lied.

A beat passes. Caroline does not look at him, but she could tell he's contemplating his next words carefully.

"How do you find her?"

She smiled; she can lie like a thief in the night "Quite pleasant…we found a great deal to talk about"

She looked at him then. He looks uneasy as he stares at his wife. She smirked.

"I won't tell her" his head snapped to hers, a shocked expression on his face, she smiled "I won't tell her of your true misfortunes because you will treat her like a Queen for the remainder of her days. You will give her all that she wants and desires. You will grant her children of her own, protection, love and safety. I won't tell her because she will be your last scheme. You will gamble no more" She turned her body towards him "You and I are not family; we are not brothers and sisters, not until I see fit. You may fool everyone else, but you don't fool me. What you have done I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. See to my sister's every whim and fantasy and you may find hope in my forgiveness one day"

Caroline then turned away from him to focus on the game. She sees Hayley rush over to him. She reaches him and tells him that it's his town. He smiles guiltily at her and kisses her on her cheek, while taking the mallet from her and rushing to the others.

Hayley was about to join the others but Caroline grabbed her.

"Hayley, wait"

Hayley wrapped her arm around Caroline's and leaned into her "Thank you"

Caroline turned to her, puzzled.

"You listened to me fawn over him and you told me to go for it. You supported me when no one else did and now I'm married and happy"

Caroline forced herself to smile but she wanted to snatch the poor thing and run away with her and never come back.

"I pulled you because I want to ask..." she leaned close to her and whisper "Why was Mr. Mikealson there—at your wedding?"

Hayley replied in a hushed whisper "I'm not supposed to tell anyone!"

Caroline grabbed the palm of her hand and looked to her with pleading eyes "Please, Hayley"

She held out for a while but eventually—because she can't help herself to a gossip "Because he paid for it"

Caroline's head twisted slightly in confusion "For what"

Hayley stared at her "Everything"

Caroline blanched at that "Everything?" she asked meekly.

"Tyler's debts back at his home town, his commission, the wedding…everything…something about restoring her family's name" she paused, and then as if she was snapped back to her reality "Anyways you're not suppose to tell a soul! It's supposed to be our uncle who paid…and he shouldn't have minded paying either…I am his favorite after all" Hayley dismissed. She disconnected her arm from Caroline and rushed to the lawn, being signaled that it was her turn.

Caroline is pale and catatonic with shock.

Mr. Mikealson paid for…everything?

_"—something about restoring her family name…"_

He did it for her!

"Oh…"

* * *

They were leaving,_ finally_.

Caroline stood outside, watching as her sisters—Katherine excluded—fawned over Hayley as she gushed about her future plans in her new adventure to being a wife. Caroline wanted nothing to do with it.

Suddenly, Mr. Lockwood took her side, watching the scene.

He sighed heavily "Despite how you feel about me and your assumptions to my intentions, I do actually like her—_though she can be a bit much sometimes_" Caroline turned to face him "I remember the first day we ran away…I intended on leaving her for the night to place bets and win some money for supper the next day…she just started talking and at first it sounded like prattling, but suddenly it made sense to me…I found myself so engrossed in her musings that it was midnight and I had missed my plans. Yet I could not sleep that night because the power she had was frightening, and yet exciting. I thought, perhaps she can dissuade me from this ill lifestyle that I fell into and I can't seem to get out of" he turned to face her "I will do as you ask. I am no longer in debt, therefore I no longer need to find money to pay them off, I have coin to purchase a house and land for my new family and I have my position in the Militant to keep us stable. Perhaps I may grow to love her…I will grow to love her. She has moments when she's not like this, when she's sincere"

They both turned to watch as Hayley giggled with her sisters and the housemaids.

He turned back to her and bowed, bidding her adieu "Do give the Mikaelson's my regards on your next acquaintance, he will be pleased to hear things have worked out well enough"

She curtsied and allowed him to leave her side. She hoped he would live up to his word.

* * *

A couple days had passed and Caroline felt a little more comfortable at the idea of Mr. Lockwood and Hayley together. He said he will do as she asked, even expressed that he had care for her sister. She thought he felt nothing for her, only excitement for the coin he received for marrying her. She felt better knowing he does feel for her and may care for her, one day she will visit to make sure he's living up to his word.

Caroline and Katherine went with their mother to town for shopping. Though her mother still had yet to speak to her, she did not deny her daughter of her company either. She knew her mother—though upset with her for not marrying Mr. Donovan—still loved her.

Besides, god forbid Katherine starts prattling about how she much prefer a life without men, her poor mama will pass out on the very road and cause a scene.

When they happened upon the butcher's shop, their housekeeper, Mrs. Young exits the shop. Everyone greets one another.

"Did you hear the news ma'am?" Mrs. Young exclaimed, as if the news is exciting.

Her mother looked back at them before turning back forward to her housekeeper "No, I'm afraid I haven't, what's this news?"

"The Mikaelson's are returning to Netherfield"

Caroline froze.

Her heart jumps for joy and she's suddenly taking in as much air as she can. The thought of Mr. Mikealson makes her want to smile—though she managed to control herself. She looked down and bit her lip instead, almost, excited to see him again.

_Wait, the Mikaelson's…_

"The Mikaelson's?" her mother questioned in surprise.

Mrs. Young indicate to them that she met a woman in the butcher's shop who is ordering a haunch of pork, for she expects him tomorrow.

Caroline looked to Katherine, and though her face is schooled with poise and grace and not a stitch of emotion to the woman's words, Caroline and see the hint of shade glittering on her cheeks in contrast with the sun. She is very welcoming of this news. If her sister was not such a master of control of her emotions, she would probably be jumping for joy right now.

"Tomorrow?" her mother squeaked, but then she cleared her throat and recovered herself "Well, it's not as if I care…Mr. Mikealson is nothing to us" Her mother made movement to move away from their housekeeper but turns back suddenly "Is it quite certain that he is coming?"

The woman nodded "Yes ma'am, I believe it is the two Mr. Mikaelson's, his sister remains in Pemberly"

Her mother paused for a moment, she can see her mother plotting from where she stood, still thinking of ways to salvage Katherine's relationship with Mr. Elijah Mikealson. She could find no fault in that, no fault at all.

Her mother bid their housekeeper adieu as well as they had and entered the butcher's shop. Katherine pauses at the threshold and turned to her with a tight forced smile "Caroline, before you start, please don't. I'm quite alright really. I simply won't come to town as often so I may see less of him"

Caroline can see the blush on her sister, much more now that her lies are evident.

"_Not_, that I'm afraid of myself—" her sister quickly catches herself "—but it would simply be awkward"

Caroline admires her brave smile, not the least bit convinced, yet allowed her to convince herself of it. She wonders when her sister will stop lying to herself about her true feelings.

* * *

Caroline and Katherine were under a large tree where Caroline usually hides away from her family, she wrote in her diary while her sister read a book. Caroline was so lost in her writing that a sniffle caught her attention. She looked up at her sister. She seemed engross in her book.

Until Caroline noticed that she had been stuck on page 92 since they came out here.

"Katherine?"

Immediately, she saw her wipe her eyes and clear her throat to plaster a fake smile at her. She frowned.

Caroline closed her diary and put it aside and grabbed Katherine's hands.

"Katherine stop this!" she exclaimed, having had enough of her fake nonchalance and pretending her emotions don't exist "You love this man, perhaps more than you have ever cared for all the other men who cared for you. It hurt so bad that when he left, that you had to stay with our aunt and uncle so you could succumb to your emotions instead of confiding in us—in me. This happens to you because you are so terrified of expressing yourself to others so they leave, thinking you do not care for them as they do for you. You may yet have hope in his return, show him what you really feel…tell him—show him that you care for him as much—if not more than he does for you. For Christ sakes, get out of your own way and let someone in!"

Katherine looks horrified, as if she had been called out on murder or something. Finally she sees a tear fall from her eye, she hears her sister whisper "I don't want to leave you…"

_Oh…has Katherine really kept herself like this in fear of leaving her?_

Caroline dragged herself closer to Katherine and hugged her "Don't you worry about me Katherine, I will be fine" she lied "Just fine"

* * *

Klaus and Elijah rode towards the direction of the Forbes residence on horseback, both with heavy hearts.

Klaus was anxious to see Caroline again. He hadn't seen her in so long and after the events that have transpired, he hopes everything was made right with his involvement.

He knew exactly how to track Tyler down. Anytime the boy needed to disappear, he would flee to a boarding house. He simply had to search them all and eventually he found him.

_"We need to have a discussion about the predicament you've found yourself into" Klaus smirked, at the horror upon Tyler's face._

_Tyler let him in and they sat at the dining area where Tyler and Hayley were having their amusements…_

_"What do you want?" Tyler asked, getting to the point._

_"Return the girl to her family and ensure them and the rest of this town that you had not touched her" Klaus merely replied._

_Tyler shook his head and leaned forward to whisper "I do care for her; I'm not using her like you think I did your sister…"_

_Klaus's face hardened at that "Oh I know you used her mate, but you won't use this girl!"_

_"I plan on marrying her" Tyler was being adamant on it._

_Suddenly, Hayley came outside, much to Tyler's displeasure and took a seat amongst the guys "I will marry Tyler and I am staying. We love each other"_

_Klaus couldn't very well argue that in front of her with Tyler. Klaus had no clue if he touched the girl or not and if he did, she would never see another wedding ring in this life, and even if he hasn't, people have already formulate their own thoughts on what could've possibly happened between a man and a woman alone for so long._

_They had to marry now, her reputation was on the line…Caroline's family name was on the line._

_Had he simply explained that night at the ball of the kind of man Mr. Lockwood truly was, her family could have avoided this, alas his pride got in the way. _

_Which is why this was his fault, not Caroline's…._

_"Very well then…how much do you require as her dowry?" he asked Tyler._

_"Twenty thousand pounds"_

_Hayley gasped beside him and turned to meet Tyler's eyes "My father does not have that amount of money!"_

_"I accept" Klaus agreed quickly "I will see to your debts so that you do not render her homeless and disgrace her family name even more, and I shall handle the wedding arrangements as well" Klaus stood, stoned face "Tyler, see me to the door"_

_When Klaus exited the house, he turned to meet Tyler's eyes "After this wedding business is fixed, we will no longer be anything. We are not friends, we are not enemies…we are not near and we are not far…we are not distant and we are not close. We are nothing…I will pass you in the street as though you do not exist, as though Tyler Lockwood has never existed. You name will be erased from our family's history and you will be a nothing from a nowhere. When someone asks you of your connection to my family, you will tell them you have none, because you won't. In my family's eyes, the Lockwood's are dead. That little girl is now your responsibility…even if you don't love her, treat her as though you do" and Klaus stepped closer to him "Because if you don't I will know and I will truly bring an end to the Lockwood name once and for all._

_A petrified Tyler nodded his head to Klaus and Klaus smirked in victory._

_"You must really love her to do all of this…"_

_Klaus turned his head but didn't turn around to face him "A concept I'm sure has forever eluded you"_

He looks to his side and notice that his brother pulled the reigns of his horse, stopping. He too followed and turned his horse around to meet his brother.

"What's wrong" Klaus asked

"Niklaus, perhaps this is not a wise idea—" Elijah tried but Klaus cut him off.

"This is going to happen today if it kills the both of us" Klaus snapped at him, causing Elijah to close his mouth.

Elijah raised his hands in exasperation "Why this sudden change Niklaus, you and Rebekah were both adamant that she does not care for me as I do her and now you wish for me to propose to her"

"We were wrong" he simply replied "Now come on"

Elijah put his hand out desperately to stop Klaus from advancing "Where has this sudden confidence in her feelings towards me come from? Have you spoken to her? Where have you seen her? Why did you not tell me? Niklaus—"

"I just do!" he snapped at Elijah "Now come on"

Elijah moved his horse in front of Klaus "I demand to know where this impulse to wed me off to a woman you claim to have no care for me this instant or I will turn this horse around and return home tomorrow!"

Klaus grumbled and tilted his head to the sky in frustration. He blew a loud breath and then looked at his brother.

"Fine, I will tell you everything if you propose to Katerina, I will not leave one detail out…you have my word"

"Tell me now" Elijah rebutted

Klaus growled in frustration.

"I kissed her"

Elijah blanched "_You kissed…Katerina_?"

Klaus shook his head with wide eyes "No you bloody buffoon, I kissed Caroline"

Elijah's jaw dropped. He then closed his mouth. His back straightened. He twisted his head to the side. He straightened his head.

"Oh look, the man of many words is speechless" Klaus mumbled "You can hear the rest of the story after your heartfelt proposal" Klaus moved his horse around Elijah

Those words seemed to have jump started Elijah and he maneuvered himself in front of Klaus once more "Niklaus, what if you were right and she does not care for me…I'm ashamed to say, I fear her response"

"Then you will still have the opportunity to live vicariously through my tragic proposal, now come on"

Klaus quickly maneuvered around Elijah and made his horse run forward, before Elijah could elaborate on the proposal. He heard his brother follow him and he smirked.

* * *

"He's here! He's here! The Mikaelson's are at the door!" she heard April squeal in delight.

Caroline and Katherine froze, looked to each other, while everyone else—including her poor mama ran amuck like headless chickens.

"My goodness everyone, act naturally!" their mother hissed.

April looked outside at the door "It's him and his brother, the pompous one" she said dismissively.

Caroline's heart lurched in excitement at the opportunity to see him again. They both get up and join April the window to witness with their own eyes.

_He looked so handsome_ she mused. Her heart leaped at their impending meeting after so long.

She has no doubt in her mind that he brought his brother here because of her, because of what she said to him about her sister. He's trying so hard to write his wrongs…

She touched her lips, remembering the lingering kisses they shared.

Katherine grabbed her arm, pulled her close to her and whispered "_I'm terrified_"

Caroline placed an arm over hers "I'm right here" she reassured her with a whisper and then let out a shaky breath "Besides, if you recall, the man who proposed to me is also here as well"

As if it momentarily distracted her from her own thoughts, she smirked at Caroline knowingly "Perhaps he is here to make yet another proposal"

Caroline's eyes grew and she looked around before bringing her eyes back to Katherine "Any louder and all of Longbourn will hear you" Caroline hissed under her breath.

Katherine just smirked in response with a raised eyebrow.

Before Caroline had time to respond, their housekeeper who had told them of the Mikaelson's return came in, with the two men of the hour in tow behind her.

Caroline notices the blush on Katherine's cheeks at the sight of Mr. Elijah after so long. He is absolutely smitten with her. It's as if he forgot there were people other than his sister in the room. Her eyes went to Klaus, only to find he had been staring at her the entire time.

The women curtsied and the men bowed as their housekeeper takes her leave.

"How very glad we are to see you Mr. Mikealson and Mr. Mikealson! There have been a great many changes since you went away. My daughter Bonnie has married and settled and one of my younger daughters as well, you will have heard of it by now" her mother was beaming with smiles so bright she could blind them all.

At the mention of Hayley, Caroline watched as Klaus looked down, as if ashamed.

Elijah smiles, averting his eyes from Katherine to her mother "I did hear of it, I offer my congratulations"

"It is difficult to have my Hayley taken from me…" Caroline heard her mother say.

"Are you staying long Mr. Mikealson?" Caroline asked Elijah, making sure to look at him. She would have asked Klaus but…she can barely muster air to breathe around him now.

Elijah—thankfully—notices that she was talking to him and he averts his eyes—from Katherine again—to her "Just a few weeks, for the shooting"

Klaus wanted to see her again. He had missed her terribly. Elijah was invited back for the shooting, he felt bad for separating her sister from his brother without true knowledge of said sister's true affections. He decided he would talk his brother into a proposal with the girl and by doing so would give him reason to be there.

Just looking at her now, his lungs feel relaxed and freely flowing, as if he had not been able to breathe comfortably since their last meeting. He had been almost wrecked with worry when he left her that night. She cared so much for her siblings. It was in hindsight, his fault that this Mr. Lockwood mess had happened.

He looked for Mr. Lockwood and when he found him he knew that because of the situation he put the girl in, he now _had _to marry her. But knowing Tyler, his reputation and his debts would follow not just him but Caroline as well as her family. He simply could not have that. He had settled all of the boy's debts. He paid for the wedding as he knew he had no coin for the ceremony either and he paid the dowry. He knew the money Tyler wanted her father couldn't think to pay. She would be horrified by her father slaving to pay that coin to keep their name in high regards.

Thankfully, he also made it look as though her uncle paid and he had no part in any of it. This was his mess indirectly, his mess affected her and he had the need to deal with it as quickly and discreetly and as rightly as he could.

"When you have killed all your own birds, Mr. Mikealson, I implore you to come here and shoot as many as you please" her mother offered. Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus caught it. He smirked wider and looked down, before looking back up at her through hooded eyes and she blushed and looked away.

"Thank you" though Elijah spoke to her mother, his eyes were glued to Katherine.

"Mr. Forbes will be ecstatic to oblige you, we'll save the best for you" her mother continued on, this time she held the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Excellent" Elijah mumbled, not paying attention to her mother now.

Caroline was a bit annoyed that everyone seemed to ignore Klaus's presence completely. So because he doesn't come with a proposal to her daughters, he is a shadow, reduced to nothing?

"Are you well Mr. Mikealson?" Caroline asked—finally addressing Klaus.

His smirk was so evil she panicked "Very well now, thank you"

Her heart throbbed against her throat in response.

As if reality splashed him in the face, Elijah cleared his throat and straightened "Well I must be going, Klaus"

Elijah turned and exited the room so fast, even Klaus watched in shock as his brother fled.

Quickly he recovered, he bowed "Ladies, it's been an honor"

"The honor was ours Mr. Mikealson" her mother stiffly replied.

Then, as if he was standing to address her separately, he bowed "Ms. Caroline, it has been my absolute pleasure"

Dumbfounded, she curtsied, her lips tight with shame.

She can see from the corner of her eye, Katherine smirking at her.

He soon left behind his brother and when the door closed and we see them taking off in almost of a hurry, everyone relaxed…

Everyone, except her poor mama…

"What in the devil was that Caroline?" she asked, marching towards her and standing in front of her.

"What are you talking about mama?" she asked as though she had not a clue what she was referring to

"You know what I'm talking about, Mr. Mikealson addressed you personally, and why is he addressing you personally"

"Mother…" she warned

"Mother they are friends, nothing more, now that they're gone we can all relax" Katherine explained, grabbing her mother. Caroline mumbled a thank you while her mother wasn't looking and let out a breath she had been holding since she found out that he was here.

Some minutes had passed and Caroline was standing by the window, watching the direction in which they had left. Katherine came to meet her by her side.

"I'm beginning to like this Klaus fellow a bit more now" she heard her say.

She scoffed "Of course you do, he almost told our secret and put me in harm's way with my mother" she whispered with a glare.

Katherine laughed softly "I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever"

Caroline blushed at her words and brought her eyes to her sister's "I could easily say the same about you"

* * *

**Door bell rings…**

"It's him, they're back! Mr. Mikealson has come again!" April's high pitched tone calls out.

Caroline and Katherine sharply sit up from their decorous position and look to each other before looking to the window. They both get up and make their way to confirm that in fact, Elijah and Klaus had come back.

_It's as if he enjoys torturing her_ Caroline mused.

Everyone fixes themselves as if they were not lounging lazily around and when he enters, it's just Elijah who enters, thankfully.

His face is crimson with embarrassment and he walks in quite awkwardly, as if he doesn't know how to move anymore.

"I know this is all very strange and perhaps embarrassing, but I would love to request the privilege of speaking to Miss Katherine—"

He paused as everyone's eyes stared at him wide eyed.

"—alone" he finished.

A beat passes, Caroline grabs her hand and Katherine squeezes her hand so tight Caroline wince softly in pain. She is beyond terrified.

"Girls, to the kitchen, immediately!" her mother ordered quickly, grabbing as much hands as she could—including her own to drag them out swiftly. Caroline gave her a reassuring smile and she hoped, Caroline prayed, Katherine would swallow her fears and just let the man see how much she cares for him.

Elijah approaches Katherine as everyone has exited. Katherine wants to move away but she finds herself nailed to the floor.

When the door closed, he chuckled nervously.

"I ran scared" he laughed as he shook his head "You positively frighten me Miss Katherine"

She smiles nervously and she tries to make it genuine, but she holds herself back, it's a habit she can't seem to break now. She can see as his somewhat positive aura dims and she knows she did exactly what Caroline has always told her she does.

Nevertheless he continues.

"We have been victims of this huge misunderstand—I have been led to believe" he took a step towards her "I was led to believe that you were indifferent to me…" at those words, she looked down in shame "I never believed it at first, I thought we shared something…a connection of sorts…" he trailed off and her head lifted slowly with a shade of crimson on her cheeks, but then she saw his frame slump as if in defeat "But if I am mistaken…" he steps back away from her and she panicked.

She grabbed his hand to stop him from moving. To someone else watching, her actions seemed desperate, as if she ran to an open door before it closed. He inhaled when her hands touched his, as if he just breathed in pure oxygen for the first time. His entire frame felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly, he fell to one bended knee, Katherine almost jumped out of her skin in fright at his movements. Her poor heart beat frantically against her chest, soon to beat out of said chest.

"I have been an unconditional and comprehensive buffoon and I _have_ to ask you for the incredible honor of accepting my hand in marriage, I found my life held little meaning in the time I spent away from you, I beg of you to spare me of bearing such a torment any longer"

* * *

Outside of the room, Caroline's sisters and her mother as well as her father stood at the door in an attempt to overhear the events. Mr. Mikealson stood behind her as she stood afar from them. They were acting the fool if anyone were to ask her.

"A happy moment, won't you agree?"

She shivered as his breath fanned against her skin, making her skin crawl delightfully at the sensation.

"It is" she turned slightly to see him as he answered her.

She smiled up at him "You are a good brother to be here for him"

He looked down at her "Can I have that in writing? My sister would very boldly beg to differ"

She giggled lightly.

His heart longed to hear that sweet sound again.

She turned back forward.

Suddenly she felt a hand entangle with her hand by her side. She looked down, it was his hand. She looked back at her family wide eyed with surprise; they were too preoccupied with spying to notice. She squeezed his hand, her heart thumped loudly against her very weak chest.

When she squeezed his hand he let out a ragged breath. He expected her to scold him for such a bold move and snatch her hand away or simply not react at best. He never expected her to encourage him.

He squeezed her hand.

Suddenly, the doors barge open and the happy couple hop out of the room. Caroline and Klaus released the old they had on each other's hands and Caroline moved towards them with a beaming smile for her sister. Klaus stood behind with his arms folded, happy for his brother yet at a distance.

He watched as Caroline hugged a crying Katherine in her arms. Perhaps she has changed her mind about him, perhaps if he asks her again…

His brother came to him and Klaus hugged him, congratulating him.

The look in Elijah's eyes told him everything…though he is happy for himself; he also wanted Klaus to take his happiness…

_No one will love you boy…he heard his father's voice ringing in his head._

Klaus smiled a tight lipped smile, taking a glance at a beaming Caroline before patting Elijah on his back. Klaus turned and removed himself from the estate. Walking towards his horse, a lone tear falls from his watered eyes as he pet his horse.

* * *

**That night…**

Caroline and Katherine are under the covers giggling the night away.

"He has made me so happy, he had not a clue that I had been in town last spring!" Katherine informed her

"How did he account for it?"

"He thought me indifferent…said he was lead to believe such a thing" the brunette added.

"Unfathomable" Caroline smiled knowingly, remembering the moment Mr. Mikealson confessed his feelings for her for the first time.

"No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister "Katherine grumbled.

Caroline gasped in delight "Bravo! You've finally seen the light"

Her sister touched her hand and Caroline smiled "Oh sweetheart, if only you would swallow your doubts for his brother and accept his proposal. He looked positively caught into your spell, the way he gave you such a special greeting before he left…" Katherine sighed mockingly as if amazed and Caroline smacked her hand "Mother would have tied you to together if I had not pulled her from you"

They both giggled at that.

Caroline sighed heavily "I fear he has lost the allure and simply enjoys tormenting me" she paused "I waited, he said nothing, and nothing can be done now"

"Oh Care…" her sister sighed

Caroline shook her head and smirked "Besides, if I have very good luck, I may meet another Mr. Collins in time"

They both snickered at her joke, Caroline hoped she never become so desperate.

Suddenly they began to hear the faint sound of a carriage and horses. They looked to each other. They heard banging on the doors and they looked forward.

* * *

They were all downstairs as they waited for their father to open the door. April made a comment about Elijah must be coming to change his mind, everyone ignored her but she held onto Katherine to make sure she knew not to take heart to their little sister's words.

When he opened the door and the person revealed themselves to the family, everyone gasped at the sight.

It was Rebekah Mikealson, their sister…sporting a look that could sink ships if she had such magic.

She enters the house unannounced and uninvited and looked upon them as though they were the muck under her shoes.

Her father hustled to them and offered her some tea.

"Absolutely not, I must speak with Miss Caroline alone, as it is a matter of the utmost urgency!"

The Forbes all looked to her in bewilderment. She avoided their stares.

* * *

Caroline escorts her to the drawing room and lights an oil lamp. She closes the door behind them and turns to face the blonde.

The woman stands straight and tall and looks down at Caroline. Caroline cannot help but look back at her the same as she is to her.

"You are not at any loss as to why I'm here" Rebekah told her calmly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow "You are mistaken then, I cannot account for this visit at all"

Rebekah looked at her up and down "Do not trifle with me. I have heard rumors that you intend to be with my brother Niklaus"

Caroline's mouth dropped, amazed. She came all this way to address something that clearly seems like none of her business.

The blonde in front of Caroline scoffed "I know this is but just a rumor, yet I do dearly love my brother and I would never insult his pride with such thoughts. I instantly set off to make sure it is just as I see it"

Caroline smirked slightly "If you believed it just a rumor, I wonder why you took the trouble to come to my little corner?"

"To hear you confirm my suspicions" she merely replied.

A pause passed between them.

"If such a rumor exists, you've come to confirm said rumor, not confirm its falsehood" Caroline said coolly.

"If…?" Rebekah gasped "Do you pretend to be ignorant of it?"

"I do not _pretend_ to have equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask a question and I may choose to answer"

Rebekah scoffed "Has my brother made you an offer of marriage?" she paused before adding "You should choose to answer this question"

Caroline scoffed "Your ladyship declared it a _rumor_"

Rebekah pointed a finger at her "I warned you against trifling with me"

"He has offered his hand" Caroline paused "Twice"

That shocked his sister. She took a step back as if she was struck a blow to the face.

His sister quickly collected herself and plastered a smirk on her face "Let me be understood, my brother has been engaged to a _woman_ with more to offer him than you can dream of" she then folded her arms "Now what have you to say?"

Caroline knew he was engaged. But then why make advances to her? Perhaps he never agreed or encouraged the engagement. Perhaps his sister is simply using that as a weapon of sorts against her. Caroline won't allow her the privilege to see her hesitate.

"If that is the case then you have wasted a trip" Caroline shrugged.

"You obstinate girl…!" Rebekah hissed at her "That union had been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by an aged girl of inferior birth, a nothing who hails from nobody? Whose own sister's elopement was such a scandal that a patched up marriage was done at your uncle's expense?"

Caroline frowned at her gross disrespect of her family. She won't let her win tonight.

"Tell me once and for all, are you engaged to my brother?"

"No" she replied.

"And will you promise to never enter into such an engagement?"

"I will not!" Caroline replied fiercely "In fact" Caroline took a step closer to her and eyed her with defiance "You should go back to your cold castle and _pray_ that your brother does not offer his hand to me in marriage yet again, as he made promise to do until I accept, because the next time he does…" Caroline leaned forward slightly and whispered "My answer just might change"

Caroline took a step back then but she wasn't done "You should be very ashamed of yourself. Your reasons for coming here are as weak as you seem. You have stepped in their way and kept them from being happy simply because you are not. This false care for them is but a ruse to keep them so that they may only love you. Their love does not belong to you to lay claim on it as you so wish. Mr. Lockwood has damaged a potentially beautiful woman and turned her into a bitter girl. You come here a blur of fury, you are unannounced and uninvited, you have insulted my home, my parents, my sisters, my-self and your brothers and I have nothing further to say to you. I simply must ask you to leave immediately. Goodnight"

Caroline turned harshly and roughly pulled the doors apart to open them, revealing her family who had no doubt been listening in. Their shocked and horrified faces told her as such.

Rebekah brushed past her, red with fury "I have never been treated like this in my entire life"

"Congratulations, you have just been fed your own poison"

"Caroline!" her father scolded.

Rebekah ignores her and exits the house with a boiling anger that Caroline can honestly say she was proud of. She had been burning to put that blonde in her place for so long and it felt so good to finally let it out. She was positively shaking with excitement for standing her ground and not letting her disrespect her home as she did.

Caroline walks past her family, Katherine has her hand up and Caroline clapped her hand to hers, saluting Caroline's words to the pompous Mikealson.

She heads to the stairs but her father stops her with his voice "Caroline, what on earth is going on?"

She turned and waved her hand "It's nothing papa"

She can hear them all trying to get her attention as she ascends the stairs but she ignores them all and heads to her room.

Katherine soon joined her.

"You are my idol"

Caroline smiled at her and Katherine smiled back…until they fell into a heap of giggles.

* * *

The dawn is breaking. Caroline is outside wandering around t he morning mist. She couldn't sleep. She was humming with excited energy from her verbal cold war with Rebekah Mikealson.

How dare she come to her house and demand that she stay away from her brother, as if she wished to be with him forever? While Caroline is sure he loves his sister, he may one day desire the company of a woman not related to him, even if it's not Caroline. The happiness she saw on Elijah's face when he was newly engaged to her sister…how can a sister be so compelled to take that from a brother she so claim to love?

Caroline wandered to the tree she enjoyed to spend time under and stood there, looking out into the distance. It was so early even the chickens were still asleep. In the distance, through the misty fog, she sees a figure marching towards her home. Her heart misses a beat in thought of this person to wish them harm. She is alone and vulnerable, he can kill her and no one will know. She should've stayed inside.

But the figure looks familiar almost. She focuses her sight at the person and she gasped, it's Mr. Mikealson. He's in the same clothes as he was in yesterday. Had he even slept? She waited by the tree as he approached her.

When he did he looks a mess. He's covered in sweat, his hair is untamed, and his attire is scuffled.

They stood in front of each other, panting, though Caroline had no clue why she was panting.

"Did you walk here?" she managed to ask.

He nodded "I've found myself rather fond of walking"

She let out a breathy laugh at that.

"I couldn't sleep" he managed to tell her.

"Neither could I" she replied softly.

A pause takes them as they gaze into each other.

Klaus had been furious with Rebekah. When she returned, she blurred into his chambers, demanding that he never return to the Forbes ever again or else he would make their life hell. He let her go and kept in his bed in thought. Wondering what had angered her so.

He found himself at her door, he noticed it slightly ajar. He heard her ranting off to someone so he listened in. He heard everything she had said and done at the Forbes and he was livid with her. When she finished, he barge into her room and expressed his disappoint in her, the fact that he will not adhere to her demand and that if her interference with the Forbes had either compromised his brother's union with Caroline's sister or his chances with Caroline, and he may never forgive her. He left her and marched out of their temporary home. He found himself walking towards an unknown destination. By the time dawn broke, he realized where he was heading. This is somewhere he truly wanted to go, _to Caroline_.

"Thank you"

He furrowed his brows in confusion at her words.

"Thank you for your unexampled generosity towards both my sisters. I know the kindness you extended to my little sister, and your involvement in the settling of her husband's debts, commission and wedding. I suspect you also had a part to play in Mr. Elijah's proposal to my beaming sister as well" she explained further.

He looked down momentarily before looking back into her blue eyes "You weren't suppose to know that"

A pause passes between them…

"I did it for you. Your happiness was my prime inducements" he added.

Her eyes sparkle at him in sheer wonder, as does his.

"You spoke to my sister last night" he smiled broadly "I swelled with pride at your words to her. Your words also gave me hope; as I scarcely allow such a thing to be planted and grown" he takes a step towards her and she does not move, his face is extremely close to hers "You are too generous of a person to trifle with me…so if your feelings for me are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. Though I promised I would continue to ask for your hand, if you simply do not feel as I feel, one word from you will silence me forever"

Caroline stays silent. _She won't dare say a word._

His hand reaches up and touches her face, she gasp, his hand was cold, and yet warm.

"If, however, your feelings have changed…then I would have to tell you that when I proposed to you the first time, I lied about something. I told you I fancied you…but I loved you even then. You have bewitched me, body and soul and I am hopelessly and absolutely in love with you. I had been then and I most certainly am now. And I wish—I hope—to never be parted from you from this day on"

She's breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling hard. She gazes up at him as her vision blurs. He heart is hammering against her chest at his words. She has been rendered speechless—a feat her father would no doubt be amused by—and motionless.

Finally, a tear rolls from her eyes, having no more strength to hold them any longer and she lets out a sound between a breath and a laugh and her eyes shine at him in awe.

"I am overjoyed to tell you that my feelings changed the moment you kissed me. They grew after our second kiss" she laughed at the memory "They grew even more when I returned and I have fallen deeply in love with you. I wish to never be parted from you…_ever_"

He let out a shaky laugh as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

Caroline moved the hair that fell from her daughter's face as she finished the story she has always told her for as long as she could remember. The story of how their parents came to be. Her little Lizzie snuggles into her contently. Caroline glances up and sees her husband staring at them with such an admiration; she would think he was painting them in his mind.

Caroline slowly pried herself from the girl and fixed her into the bed before exiting her room and leaving her to her sweet dreams.

Klaus gathers Caroline in his arms and smothers a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You know, I've always asked you what my father said to you that day…" she knew he knew the day they were both talking about.

He smirked, finally giving into her "When I entered, a deathly silence came between us…then I apologized for falling in love with you"

She cocked her head to the side, confused "What did he say?"

He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes for her "He said never apologize for speaking the truth"

* * *

**Check me on my other story Maiden! And any other oneshots or drabbles I might post :)**

**-Cindy**


End file.
